Una Rubia & Un Permanentado Natural
by AlienYeon
Summary: Tsukuyo es una chica que tras convencer a su tutora la deja asistir a una escuela publica donde conoce a un chico con permanente plateada que lo primero que hace es ¿Preguntarle donde venden la JUMP?
1. Rubias, castañas y ¡¿la Jump!

Era un nuevo año escolar se veían muchas caras conocidas y muchas caras nuevas pero había una cara que resaltaba mas que le resto ya que tenía 2 cicatrices una a lo alto de la frente y otra debajo del parpado derecho caminaba tranquilamente hasta la escuela Gintama, una escuela publica con habitaciones para los estudiantes que vivían fuera de los alrededores de la ciudad o para los vagos que no quieren caminar hacia la escuela.

-_**Valla… ¿Quién pensaría que vendría a esta escuela?**_**-**se dijo para sí misma -_**No conozco a nadie…-**_

_**-**_¡OYE! , ¡Tú la rubia!-la chica se giró a ver quién era el que la llamaba

-¿Si…?-respondió ella completamente seca

-Disculpa por esto pero ¿sabes en qué lugar venden la JUMP que sea cerca de aquí?-le pregunto el joven muchacho de cabellos blancos y muy rizados

-Creo que en la tienda de enfrente-

-Bien nos vemos-se fue por donde la rubia le había dicho que se fuera

-_**Todo eso por una revista ¿a esta edad sigue leyendo la JUMP?... debería apurarme en llegar rápido para ver en qué habitación estoy-**_

La rubia llego a la escuela para su fortuna encontró rápidamente su nombre en el tablero de notaciones y se dirigió a su alcoba dormían 4 chicas en las alcobas, ella se preguntaba cómo serían las chicas con la que tendría que convivir los 5 días de la semana, antes de entrar escucho,

_-¿¡TU MALDITA TE HE DICHO QUE MANTENGAS TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE GIN-SAN!?-_

_-¡TU ERES LAS QUE LE PONE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A GIN-SAN!-_

_-¡PORFAVOR CONTROLENCE!- _

La rubia giro el pomo lo que encontró fue una peli violeta encima de una chica de cabello castaño ambas se estaban tironeando el cabello mientras que una chica de cabello negro tironeaba de la peli violeta para separarlas las tres se separaron al instante cuando vieron a la rubia , se arreglaron y fueron a saludarla.

-Bienvenida soy Otae Shimura- saludo la peli castaña

-Soy Sarutobi Ayame- Saludo la peli violeta

-Yagyuu Kyubei- Saludo ultimo la pelinegra

-Soy Tsukuyo-Saludo tranquilamente la rubia

-bueno bienvenida a Gintama que nos llevemos bien-le dijo la castaña mientras le estiraba la mano

-si… igual mente-

-bueno tendrás que dormir con Sarutobi-san, por qué y elegimos con Kyu-chan-decía con un poco de vergüenza

-si claro no tengo problemas-

-eso lo dices por qué quieres quedarte con gin-san-dijo la peli violeta

-Sarutobi-san esta Tsukuyo que pensara que me dejas como una cualquiera-

-Esto ¿Quién es Gin-san?-pregunto la rubia

-Gintoki Sakata el más popular de la escuela-le dijo la castaña

-El más guapo de la escuela-dijo la peli violeta

-Un vago inútil- dijo Kyubei

-Uno alto de pelo rizado-pregunto Tsukuyo

-¡Sí!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Mejor dejen de hablar de ese inútil y mejor empiecen a alistarse para ir a clases-dijo Kyubei mientras se ponía el uniforme era un uniforme con falda gris y saco azul

El grupo de chicas fueron a clases a todas les toco en la misma clase por alguna razón mágica.

-¿Kyu-chan nos sentamos juntas?-le dijo Otae a Kyubei

-Claro, Tae-chan-

-Sarutobi por acá- le grito Zensou

Tsukuyo fue y se sentó al final del salón todos los chicos se giraban a verla y todos susurraban

_-Ho mira una rubia-_

_-¿¡Esas son cicatrices!?-_

_-Debe ser una Yakuza-_

-ok, todos silencio mi nombre es Yoshida Shouyo soy su profesor a cargo-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta era Gintoki siendo arrastrado por Otose para luego ser lanzado por Otose quien cerraba la puerta detrás de el

-Valla Gintoki bienvenido-dijo Shouyo

-Si buen día-Gintoki iba a sentarse donde siempre cuando fue detenido por Shouyo

-Lo siento Gintoki pero te sentaras con la linda muchachita Rubia de allá atrás-dijo señalando a Tsukuyo

-Bien en todo caso no me importa mucho con quien me siente-cuando se sentó miro bien con quien se había sentado

-Ho tu eres la que me dijo dónde estaba la tienda debo agradecerte gracias a ti conseguí la edición de esta semana-

-si ahí porque-decía mientras anotaba todo lo que decía Shouyo sensei mientras que Gintoki simplemente leía su JUMP

-¡Gintoki!-dijo una voz que resonó por todo el salón

-Si-dijo sin prestar mera atención

-¿Qué es lo que tienes hay?-

-La edición de esta semana de la JUMP- decía mientras hojeaba su revista mientras su compañera se preguntaba como ese sujeto podría ser el más popular de la escuela

-Gintoki…serias tan amable como para decirme en que se basó la guerra civil

-Ammm bueno primero que nada Naruto estaba peleando con Madara en Tsukiyomi infinito y-

-Dije la guerra civil no la 4ta Guerra Ninja-

-Ah no, ni puta idea-

-Ok, presten atención acá adelante-

_-¿Cómo puedes ser así de descarado?_-le susurro su compañera

_-¿Por qué puedo?-_decía susurrando_-Aparte no se ni tu nombre-_

_-Eres un grosero y mal educado-_aun susurrando decía ella

-_Así mira quien habla la que dice donde hay una tienda y no dice su nombre-_

_-tú fuiste el que me pregunto por la tienda-_

-Ok el parcito se puede callar-

-Lo siento sensei- dijo Tsukuyo muy educadamente

Ella le mando una nota a Gintoki

"_Idiota me llamo Tsukuyo"_

El timbre sonó todos fueron a saludarse unos a otros, y bueno estaba Tsukuyo sentada completamente sola, bueno no tan sola, y que cierto Peliblanco la estaba acompañando.

-Gintoki deberías ir a saludar-

-Es demasiado trabajo aparte tengo una buena compañía aquí-

-¿Qué demonios dices Gintoki?

-¿Por qué me dices Gintoki todos me dicen Gin? Deberías intentar decirme un apodo-

-Eso es para los amigos y bueno no tengo amigos-

-entonces no soy tu amigo-

-No lo siento-

-Sabes nunca nadie había dicho que no quería ser mi amigo-

-no es que no quiera pero aun no te conozco muy bien-

-me conocerás pronto Tsuky-

-¿Un apodo?-

-si porque no a todos nos gustan los apodos Tsuky-

-Ya detente-dijo la rubia mientras se sonrojaba

Mientras tanto en algún lado del salón estaba el auto nombrado Diamond Perfume hablando

-Otae la chica nueva se ve muy acaramelada con Gin-chan-decía una muchacha desconocida

-Sí Otae-chan debes tener cuidado-decía otra chica desconocida

-Otae-san deberías olvidarte del Yorozuya e irte con el capitán del congreso de seguridad escolar-decía un gorila digo kondo-san que trataba de fingir una voz femenina

-Autora-san ¿me acabas de llamar gorila?-

-Kondo-san ¡DEBERIAS IR A VER SI ESTO ES SEGURO!-Otae lanzo a Gorila por los aires-Como les decía chicas no hay nada de qué preocuparse por que-

-¿Por qué? Otae-chan dinos-

-Oiii Otae que están hablando-dijo Gintoki mientras se acercaba

-Valla Gin-san no sabía que estabas aquí ¿y Tsukuyo?-

-La llamaron por que tenía que hacer un papeleo-

-Claro-

-Eres tan fría-

-Mira quien habla de frialdad señor no quiero salir porque es mucho trabajo-

-Ya cállate-en ese momento el peliblanco robo los labios de la castaña lo que no sabía era que mientras ellos se besaban y todas las chicas de la clase los veían con mucha envidia, Tsukuyo los veía a la distancia.

-Otae-chan no sabía que estaban de novios-

-Bueno Gin-san me lo propuso hace unos meses y bueno todo pasó en su momento y decidí aceptar-

-Lo siento Rubia pero parece que nuestras conquistas se han unido-dijo Kondo que quien sabe de dónde había salido

-Lo siento pero yo… no tengo ninguna conquista no sé de qué me hablas-.


	2. Las rubias son peligrosas

-Vamos rubia se te nota que te gusta el Yorozuya-

-En primer lugar llegue aquí hoy, en segundo creo que a Otae está muy feliz con el así que no quiero ser la que arruine ese noviazgo-

-Tienes razón Rubia no hay que meterse en las relaciones ajenas creo que fue muy imprudente de mi parte opinar eso-

-¡MUY BIEN TODOS USTEDES MOCOSOS SIENTENSE!-grito una mujer con cara de hombre

-Oi Autora Eres una maldita-dijo Catherine la profesora más horrible de toda la escuela

-Perdón Autora-san por mi atrevimiento-volvió a decir Catherine

Todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos puestos incluso cierto peliblanco lo que sorprendió a Catherine y a Otose quien paseaba por afuera del salón

-Nee Tsuky estas muy callada no será que-

-¿Qué?-dijo un poco irritada por la conversación que había tenido con Kondo

-No será que-

-Oye me estas poniendo nerviosa-Gintoki se iba acercando más a ella mientras que la rubia se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba

-¿Estas… en… ese día del mes?-la pregunta irrito a la rubia al punto en que le dio un gancho derecho al peliblanco por la osadía de preguntarle cierta cosa secreta para las mujeres

-¡Tsukuyo no maltrates así a Gintoki!-decía Catherine quien no hacía nada más que hacer leer en voz alta a los estudiantes

-No prometo nada-

-Si lo que digas-respondió Catherine-sensei

_-¿Cómo puede golpear así a Gin-san?-_

_-Por eso son esas feas cicatrices-_

_-Que horribles cicatrices-_

_-Y se veía tan linda-_

Tsukuyo se sintió mal por que hablaron de ella de esa forma que hiso que Gintoki la defendiera

-No te preocupes por lo que digan Tsuky, están celosos aparte a mí me gustan esas cicatrices-

-Gracias Gintoki-le sonrió de una forma que haría sonrojar hasta al más frio de los fríos

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Gintoki llevo a Tsukuyo a conocer a más personas hasta que apareció Sarutobi como de costumbre a acosar a Gintoki

-Y entonces eso es a los que debes conocer y quienes te ayuden-

-¡TSUKY!-grito Sarutobi quien venía corriendo a toda velocidad

-¿Sarutobi?- pregunto confundida Tsukuyo

-¿Qué haces Tsuky? Acaso no sabes que Gin-san es mi dueño y conquistador-

-De que hablas idiota no sabes que si Otae te escuchara te mataría-decía Gintoki sacándose la de encima

-Ho a lo que venía Tsuky ven tienes que almorzar con nosotras-mientras la arrastraba

Sacchan arrastro a Tsukuyo donde el "Diamond Perfume" quienes almorzaban tranquilamente

-Tsukuyo te estábamos esperando para comer-decía Otae con su típica sonrisa en la cara

-Si es que Gintoki me enseñaba quienes me iban a ayudar si tenía problemas-

-Fácil acudes a nosotras porque somos tus amigas, compañeras de cuarto-

-¿Quién según Gintoki te podría ayudar Tsukuyo?-pregunto Kyubei

-Nombro a un tal Zura-

En otro lado

-No es Zura es Katsura-dijo Zura digo Katsura

-¿Con quién estás hablando idiota?-pregunto Gintoki

-sentí que alguien dijo mal mi nombre, sabes que como samurái tengo un sentido más agudo que el del resto-dijo mientras aparecían olas detrás de el

-no entiendo a la gente que nombra a idiotas como tú, Zura-

-¡NO ES ZURA ES KATSURA!-

Volviendo donde las chicas

-y a un Tal Gorila-

-Ok Tsukuyo no vallas donde ninguno de esos idiotas pídenos ayuda a nosotras somos mejores que cualquier Gorila e idiota-

En otro Lugar

-Toshi siento que alguien me está llamando Gorila en algún lugar-decía mientras se paraba para olfatear quien le había dicho gorila

-Kondo-san por favor siéntese le daré una banana-

-Gracias Toshi Oi eres muy hiriente-decía mientras lagrimeaba y comía su banana

-¿Quiere echarle mayo?-

-No gracias Toshi pero enserio mis acosadores e Gorilescos instintos dicen que alguien me dijo Gorila no una sino que 2 veces que significara eso Toshi, Otae-san me estará nombrando-

_**-O talvez el zoológico se acordó que lo soltaron-**_pensó el pelinegro

-¿Pensaste algo Toshi?-

-No nada-

Volviendo otra vez con las chicas

-y por eso nunca deben dejar que las inviten a un lugar que no sirven los dulces que le gustan-decía Sacchan

-Tsuky háblanos de tu familia como es-pregunto Sarutobi y todas la miraron con cara de eres idiota o te haces

-bueno vivo a las afueras de la ciudad con mi tutora, mi tutor y algo así como mi sobrino o hermano-

-algún día deberías invitarnos-

-Claro por qué no Hinowa se alegrara mucho de saber que tengo amigas a quienes invitar ¿qué les parece que se queden el fin de semana allá?

-Me parece bien y a ti Kyu-chan-

-Si claro y tu Ayame-

-Si me parece bien-

La hora de almorzar termino y llego la última clase del día y talvez la más agitada educación física con Jiraia-sensei quien los hiso sudar hasta la última gota luego de bañarse y darse una vuelta por ahí Tsukuyo decidió llamar a su casa, la cual no era una casa era una gran mansión, la mansión de Yoshiwara.

-Hola, con Hinowa por favor-dijo la rubia que era atendida por una sirvienta

_-Tsuky ¿eres tú?-_

-Sí, ¿Cómo están?-

-_Bien porque estaríamos mal, ¿Cómo son por allá?-_

-Bien hay un grupo de chicas que me agradan bastante-

_-¿Si? Qué bueno oírlo Tsuky temía que nadie te acogiera y ¿hay algún muchacho?_

-Bueno me siento a lado de uno, es bastante Simpático pero no es mi tipo-

_-Ho pensé que por fin iba a tener un yerno a quien invitar a comer-_

-Ok, Hinowa manda saludos debo colgar nos vemos, ¡Oye!-

_-¿Si…?-_

-Las chicas pueden pasar el fin de semana allá-

_-… ¡CLARO QUE SI! Ahí por dios siempre soñé con hacerte una pijamada ¿Cuántas son 6, 7, 8,10?_

-No son solo 3-

_-o valla claro que si vengan es una casa grande podemos acogerlas a todas-_

-Bien nos vemos adiós-

_-Adiós cuídate-_

Tsukuyo colgó el teléfono y fue sorprendida por una melena familiar

-¿Llamando a tu familia?-pregunto Gintoki

-Si…Hinowa dijo que la llamara en cuanto terminaran las clases, un poco sobreprotectora-

-Es tu mamá es lógico que te sobre proteja-

-Es algo así como mi tutora-

-Sabes deberías ir a dormir-

-¿Me veo cansada?-

-No pero me gusta mandar a dormir a la gente-

-eres bastante extraño Gin… bien me voy a dormir-

-Adiós…-

Tsukuyo se fue y Gintoki vio cómo se iba alejando cada vez más hasta desaparecer en la escalera.

-Mala idea Yorozuya-aparecía en escena un pelinegro que encendía su cigarro con un encendedor en forma de envase de mayo

-Que haces Mayora no se supone que no debes fumar es malo-

-Ese es mi problema no el tuyo-

-entonces lo de Tsukuyo también es mi problema-

-Se nota mucho que te gusta-

-Lo siento pero…mi corazón es de Otae luche por el sí lo conseguí ahora no me voy a dejarla ir así como así por algo tan inútil como un simple gusto por una chica-

-bien has lo que quieras pero cuando pierdas a la chica y pierdas a Otae no vengas a llorar de nuevo a mí-

-¿Quién lloraría en tu hombro?-

-Solo te digo-

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA O TE VOY A ROBAR TODA TU ASQUEROSA MAYO!-

-¡OI LA MAYO NO TE A HECHO NADA!-

-¡OI IMBESILES DEJEN DE GRITAR TRATO DE DORMIR!

-¡TSUKY ERES TÚ!-

-¡CALLATE MIERDA!-le lanzo una lámpara

_**-Las rubias son peligrosas creo que mejor me iré a dormir antes de que me mate-.**_


	3. Aveces los acosadores conquistan

**Hola esto soy Alla-chan bueno como verán me atrase mucho en esto… perdón pero ya intentare actualizar mas rápido :3 disfruten y se despide Alla-chan**

* * *

Luego de aquel fin de semana donde Otae, Kyubei, Sacchan y Tsukuyo fueron a pasar a la mansión de Yoshiwara era un nuevo día muy tranquilo en verdad, era martes la clase 3-Z se veía muy tranquila aunque aún no tocaba el timbre para entrar a clases y bueno.

-¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE MI ROPA INTERIOR!-gritaba Otae quien lanzaba a Gori por los aires

-El ¿cómo entro a nuestro cuarto?-preguntaba una Sacchan completamente despeinada mientras se iba a bañar

-No lo sé pero me tiene harta el hecho de que el revise mi ropa interior, ni siquiera Gin-san la revisa-_**Cosa que debería hacer algún día-**_

-el baño está desocupado para ser usado-decía Kyubei quien salía en toalla del baño

-¡Kyubei! No pensaba que tuvieras ya sabes pecho-decía Sacchan muy sorprendida

-Es por los entrenamientos del Dojo mi pecho se desarrolló por todo el tipo de vitaminas que debía comer-

-¡TSUKY!, Igual tienes un gran pecho-repetía Sacchan

-Bueno de niña tuve que entrenar mucho por razones que no conocía y tenía que comer también muchas vitaminas-

En ese momento salía Otae del baño en toalla

-Vaya, Vaya, Todas tienen un bonito físico-decía Otae quien no tenía NADA de pecho

-¡OI MALDITA ERA NECESARIO QUE REMARCARAS QUE NO TENGO UN PECHO TAN DESARROLLADO APUESTO QUE TU ERES MAS PLANA QUE YO-lo que Otae no sabía era que Autora-san tiene talla 38-B

-Volviendo al tema de que todas tienen un bonito cuerpo-dijo Otae deshecha por faltarle el respeto a Autora-san

-Tae-chan me voy antes tengo que ir a entrenar-dijo Kyubei con su uniforme y una espada de Bambú en su espalda

-También me voy me toca entrenar con Zensou y los otros-dijo Sacchan quien salía por la ventana

-También me voy Otae tengo que ir a hacer papeleo-dijo Tsukuyo que también salía de la habitación

-Entonces me quedo sola…Malditas me abandonan ¿Qué debería? hacer quizás valla a ver a Gin-san-

Otae se encamino al edificio masculino donde era silbada y piropeada como de costumbre llego a la habitación 3-B, pero de la habitación 3-C venia saliendo una persona conocida que dejo un momento frio en el pasillo.

-Okita-san-dijo Otae

-Otae, Buenos días-dijo la castaña con una dulce sonrisa en la cara

Okita Mitsuba una de las chicas más populares de la escuela conocida por ser una mujer dulce y de buenos sentimientos, pero envidiada por muchos y amada por también otros, aunque la mayoría de la envidia que se le tenía era que Mitsuba pretendía a Toshiro Hijikata quien era el tercero más popular de la escuela.

-_**¿Qué le habrá visto Hijikata-san a ella? ¿No es tan Bonita? ¿Aunque Gin-san es mucho mejor que Hijikata-san? -**_pensaba mientras escucho detrás de donde se encontraba Gintoki y sus compañeros de cuarto antes de tocar se escuchó.

-_¿Kintoki entonces caíste en los encantos de esa mujer Gorila?-_

_-Si lo pienso bien ella fue la que cayó ante mis encantos, se demoró debió ser por mi cabello rizado ¡SI LO TUVIERA LISO HUBIERA ACEPTADO INMEDIATAMENTE!-_

_-¡Que ruidosos! son por esto es que quiero destruir esta corrupta escuela-_

_-Takasugi de nuevo con esas andanzas entiendes que así nunca conseguirás nada debes hacerlos explotar-_

_-Oi Zura no me robes la idea-_

_-¡NO ES ZURA ES KATSURA!-_

_-Kintoki dinos hasta cuando vas a seguir con la mujer Gorila-_

_-¿Con Otae? Creo que hasta que lleguemos al siguiente nivel ya sabes-_

_-Eres más desquiciado que Takasugi y Zura-_

_-¡NO ES ZURA ES KATSURA!-_

Otae estaba deshecha detrás de la puerta sentía que sus sentimientos habían sido en vano a pesar de que había pensado que estar con Gintoki era una gran oportunidad pero de verdad la había conquistado ya no sabía en quien confiar, Otae deshecha por lo que había escuchado se fue a la habitación y se quedó allí pensando en todo lo que había escuchado y como vengarse pero opto por disfrutar lo que quedaba de noviazgo o eso pensaba, pero no escucho lo que seguía de la conversación.

_-¿Cómo que desquiciado bastardo?-_

_-Gintoki, tu solo ¿quieres acostarte con Otae-san?_

_-Que mierda dices Zura para mí el otro nivel es otra cosa-_

_-ósea que no la quieres por su cuerpo-_

_-el cual es muy plano-_

_-¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de una mujer-_

_-Kintoki eres más humano de lo que pensaba-_

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases Gintoki mantenía sus cálidas conversaciones con su compañera Tsukuyo

-Otae no vino hoy ¿tú sabes porque Gintoki?-

-Ni idea casi no hablamos-

-Pero no son ya sabes novios-

-Si pero Otae dice que quiere mantener su popularidad y respeto eso-

-No entiendo eso de la popularidad-

-enserio Tsuky y eso que te estas volviendo bastante popular con los chicos-

-¿¡Enserio!? Valla que extraño y eso que solo llevo unos días acá-

-Mira lo de los niveles de popularidad son lo que te mantiene en un status social alto, solo mírame soy el muchacho más popular estar conmigo te sube un 2% de status-

-Pero baja un 20% mi mentalidad- susurro la rubia

-¡¿Dijiste Algo Tsuky?! ¡¿O Es por que andas en tus días acaso?!-gritaba el peli-plateado

-¿Por qué tienes una obsesión por mi periodo?-pregunto ya que la situación de que Gintoki sacara su periodo era algo común entre ellos

-¡Que acaso quieres que hable de otras cosas! ¡Ho Ya se! ¡Viste a Sakamoto-kun ese tío sí que mola no cierto!-decia Gintoki irritado

-¿Sakamoto?...mmm lo siento Gintoki, Sakamoto no es mi estilo es muy no se…Irritante-dijo la rubia mientras escribía lo que estaba anotado por que los exámenes se estaban acercando

-Oye se acerca el baile de fin de curso… ¿con quién iras?- pregunto Gintoki sin ningún tipo de interés pues ya tenía pareja ¿No?

-Con nadie creo…no iré no tengo pareja-

-Claro ¡Ya se! ve con…Takasugi-

-¿Shinsuke?-

-Porque no, es tan emo como tú-un lápiz fue a parar justo en la frente de Gintoki

-Ya dije que no iré con nadie no me interesa salir con nadie aun-

Mientras que Gintoki Tsukuyo mantenían esa cálida conversación Otae estaba deshecha se había quedado todo el día en el patio de la escuela llorando aunque solo quería estar con él para su bienestar pero se ¿Había enamorado? No…ella no estaba enamorada de Gintoki lo sabía puesto que solo estaba dolida porque él le mintió.

-¿O-Otae-san?-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase-ella le respondió dándole la espalda a quien le hablaba

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar a una mujer mientras llora-decia Kondo mientras se sentaba al lado de Otae

-Aprovecharse de la situación, muy típico de un hombre rechazado-

-Las palabras duelen Otae-san-

-Los hombres dan asco-

-Si es porque me gusta entrenar desnudo lo entiendo Otae-san-aquel comentario hiso que Otae soltara una pequeña risa

-Sí que eres un acosador de mierda, sigue así-le dijo Otae mostrándole una sonrisa muy sincera para luego pararse y seguir con su camino.

La escena conmovedora fue vista por nada más y nada menos que por nuestro héroe permanentado Gintoki Sakata quien fue rápidamente a encarar a Otae.

-Así que tenías una conversación muy agradable con gorila-

-¿Por qué no? Es muy buena gente cuando se lo propone-

-¿Cómo no lo estabas golpeando pensé que algo había pasado?

-Gin-san…No puedo seguir con esto me he dado cuenta de que no siento nada aparte de respeto por ti lo siento pero es un adiós-

Gintoki quedo impactado pues no esperaba esto todo paso demasiado rápido.

* * *

**Me despido Kawaiimente a que no se esperaban que Otae terminara con Gin tan pronto pues yo tampoco pero debo darle un avance a la pareja principal Gintsu, pero se iran enamorando de apoco no tan lento como sawako y kazehaya , pero lo intentare estoy escribiendo un fanfic Okikagu :33 pasen a leer mi one-shot y listo.**

**[aclarando]**

**Yo nunca he visto a Gin y a Hijikata tan como rivales pero los veo como esos amigos de los cuales uno pelea pero siempre están ahí para tomar una copa (?) **

**Si Hijikata y Mitsuba están juntos :3 pero… siempre he odiado que la maten por eso no la matare Mitsuba-dono es un amor como para matarla :3**

**Kondo y Otae los encuentro una pareja muy bonita puesto que en la saga de Yagyuu el hiso muchas cosas por ella asi que son CANON 3**

**Los amo se despide Alla-chan 3**


	4. Eso en tu pecho es un tumor no amor

Hola mis lindos lectores les traigo un cap mas jeje' ME DEMORE MUCHO CREO! Omaigosh losiento pero con el regreso del anime 3 3 estoy mas que feliz ahora vallan por su mayonesa y a leer 3

* * *

Gintoki quedo pasmado con la declaración de Otae como impactado y frio talvez la temperatura del día se había desaparecido mágicamente, Gintoki decidió salir de ahí con lo poco de ánimo que le quedaba, _"Después de todo lo que hice por estar con ella" _se repitió lo mismo uno y otra vez, lo único que le subió el ánimo es que era viernes por lo que saldría a beber un rato para ahogar sus penas. Vio la hora y eran las 17:30 la hora perfecta para no volver a esa escuela.

Mientras que nuestra rubia protuberante arreglaba sus cosas no se encontró con Otae en todo el rato llegando al punto en que Kyubei le pregunto dónde estaba, solo había una nota:

"_me fui temprano a casa me sentía creo que hoy no me sentía de lo mejor"_

_-Otae Shimura-_

Tsukuyo por su parte arreglo sus cosas para irse a casa tranquilamente pero algo le evito salir tranquilamente de la escuela

De: Hinowa

Tema: ¡Lo siento!

Lo siento mucho Tsuky pero salimos por temas de trabajo con Hosen la casa está abierta llega temprano. Te quiero 3

_**-al parecer estoy completamente sola hoy, caminare con calma-**_ Tsukuyo sin darse cuenta ya eran las 21:56 P.M estaba oscuro por lo que decidió caminar por un atajo, hasta que comenzó a llover torrencialmente, luego de estar empapada y que el uniforme le quedara completamente pegado al cuerpo ella diviso un local al cual decidió pasar para ver si podían ayudarle -_**¿Snacks Otose? Es mejor que nada- **_pensó para sí misma, paso tranquilamente al local.

-Bienvenida, Lo siento pero no te puedo ofrecer alcohol por temas de edad-dijo una mujer ya de edad la cual Tsukuyo reconoció inmediatamente era Otose, la directora de la escuela, quien también mantenía un local de bebidas

-¿Directora?-

-¿Tsukuyo?, que te trae por estos lados según tu información tú vives para el otro lado de la ciudad, mírate estas completamente empapada, ven te daré un café- decia mientras Tsukuyo se sentaba y degustaba su café, mientras que Otose le sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba estilar

-Mi tutora salió y no quería estar sola, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde- dijo mientras el café la hacía entrar en calor

-no te puedo dejar con esas ropas solo mírate-

-no se preocupe estoy bien así-dijo estornudando

-espera; ¡TAMA!-dijo gritando cuando apareció un joven de cabello verde y uniforme de la misma secundaria que Tsukuyo y Gintoki

-Me llamo Otose-sama-dijo cordialmente Tama

-Ve a cobrar el alquiler-dijo con una cara de satisfacción mientras aspiraba un poco de su cigarrillo

-Como diga Otose-sama-salió de la tienda, casi inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a un joven alto de cabellos plateados gritando

-¡VIEJA! ¡NO TENGO DINERO AUN!- era Gintoki con un leve sonrojo

-Justo al inútil permanentado que quería ver, lleva a esta niña a tu apartamento para que seque su ropa- decia mientras tomaba a Tsukuyo desde sus hombros

-¿¡Tsuky!?-

-¿Gintoki?-decían quedando en un silencio incomodo

-Mejor aún se conocen, Vamos que esperas llévala a secarse inútil-

-Bien vamos, Tama me traicionaste-dijo mirando dolido a Tama

-Lo siento Gintoki-sama es mi deber hacer esto-dijo ella sin expresiones mientras que Otose la miraba con satisfacción

Gintoki le quito el paraguas a Tama con el cual él y Tsukuyo lo compartieron hasta llegar a las escaleras y subirlas, ella quedo impactada con lo que vio; un apartamento simple, una habitación un baño, una cocina y un living.

-Tengo ropa de Tama acá, así que creo que serán de la misma talla-dijo sin darle importancia

-Tú y ella son muy unidos he-dijo para molestarlo burla a la cual él ni se inmutó

-Si ella y yo nos conocemos de hace bastante tiempo, se podría decir que es como mi hermana menor con todo lo que hemos vivido-dijo mostrándole la lavadora

-Claro…-_**primera vez que veo este lado de Gintoki usualmente es muy extrovertido**_, pensó; el apartamento no era tan solitario como ella pensaba que fuera, era bastante acogedor. Tsukuyo se puso una polera de Gintoki y un short de Tama el cual le quedaba ajustado.

-Gintoki, cenaste, ¿Gintoki?- él estaba en la mesa tomando sake llevaba más de 10 botellas-¡¿Qué MIERDA HACES IMBESIL?!-dijo alterada con una cantidad así de sake alguien podría morir

-¡DEJAME, TU NO SABES NADA!-dijo con voz de borracho

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE MIRATE ESTAS DEPLORABLE!-le grito ella alterada

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ ESTUPIDA!-le seguía gritando, Tsukuyo decidió abofetearlo para hacerlo entrar en razón la bofetada resonó en todas partes

-Gintoki que demonios pasa estas bien- ella puso su mano en la mejilla de él, Gintoki sintió un calor que lo hiso olvidarse de su borrachera excesiva, se sentía cálido, tranquilo, querido, ni siquiera con Otae se sintió así de querido por alguien, ¿Qué es esto? Que crecía en el pecho de Gintoki. Él se dejó llevar por la situación y abrazo a Tsukuyo y le dio unas gracias muy pero muy tiernas, Tsukuyo solo correspondió suavemente.

-Bien te tomaras este café y no beberás vendré a revisar cada viernes que no compres ningún tipo de alcohol- decia mientras preparaba una sopa para la cena mientras que Gin solo asentía

-Lo que digas cariño- ella se sonrojo ante ello

-No digas cosas como esas, es extraño- dijo mientras se volteaba y Gintoki la miraba con una cara de satisfacción

-es que date cuenta parecemos casados, la lluvia no parara ¿quieres quedarte?-dijo mientras le servían la sopa

-creo que no me molestaría-

-te iré a preparar el futon-la rubio lo detuvo antes de que partiera

-¡TE COMES LA SOPA Y LUEGO IRAS A HACER ESO!- el aura maligna de la rubia era tan fuerte que lo asusto.

Luego de comer tranquilos Y de preparar el futon para que ella durmiera, Gintoki se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía frazadas por lo que decidió ver si Otose le prestaría algunas, pero cuando bajo encontró a su persona menos favorita.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí al mismísimo Mayora-dijo mientras veía a Hijikata el cual vivía a unas cuadras

-No creas que vine a ver como estabas, solo pasaba por aquí y la lluvia me alcanzo-dijo mientras se veía que estaba completamente seco

-Claro… y la lluvia no toca a los imbéciles-dijo acercándose mientras Otose les servía un café a ambos

-y ¿Qué paso con la chica Shimura?-

-Ella termino conmigo…-

-Valla así que era eso…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto mirando a su compañero pelinegro

-No es por nada pero Kondo-san llego diciendo que había logrado algo, pero no dijo que era así que pienso que era eso-

-Me dejo por el gorila…no sé cómo debería sentirme con eso-

-Te dije que cuando ella te dejara no vinieras a llorar donde mi-

-¿Quién está llorando? Me di cuenta de que talvez ella no es lo que yo quería, algo extraño crece en mí con otra persona-

-Ten cuidado puede ser un tumor, ojala ese tumor rubio te de lo que necesitas, ¡PAGA EL CAFÉ POR MI!-dijo yéndose

-Hijo de… Vieja ¿tienes frazadas?-le pregunto a Otose

Gintoki consiguió 2 frazadas así que le pasaría las dos a Tsukuyo y 1 del, mientras subía la escalera vio a su ex persona favorita, Otae Shimura, no sabía que hacia ella por aquí pero iba en una dirección contraria por alguna razón no se sintió mal por lo que paso, solo pensaba que podría haber algo en el tumor de su pecho que lo haga sentirse mejor.

Otae solo miro hacia adelante no le importaba nada más, Gintoki solo quería acostarse con ella, ella escucho eso solo decidió mirar hacia adelante, siempre va a ver alguien que la haga más feliz que Gintoki. El peli plata abrió la puerta lo primero que encontró fue a Tsukuyo durmiendo en su futon, _"me parece que esto que siento es un tumor que me ataco fuerte"_.

* * *

**Sep creo que quedo algo corto D: pero que va el siguiente va a ser mas largo lo prometo por la garrita 3**

**[ACLARACIONES]**

**-Tama a sido amiga de Gintoki desde la escuela media ?) creo que asi era x'D**

**-Otae venia desde la casa de Kyubei para que no piensen otra cosa -.-'**

**-Tsukuyo fue al cine y se le hiso tarde**

**-Si! Hinowa esta casada con Hosen 3 por que el no era tan mala persona al final ella era como su sol 3**

**-Hijikata vive con Kondo y Sougo pero este aun no saldra en el fic D':**

**Los amo el prox cap se viene intenso 3**


	5. Tu letra refleja tus calificaciones

-Tsuky…-la rubia se revolvió en la cama

-Tsukuyo…-La rubia despertó lo primero que encontró fue a un peli plateado en el mismo futon que ella.

-¡QUE COJONES HACES GINTOKI!-dijo sonrojada, se dio cuenta de que tenía abrazado el brazo del chico-Lo siento-se separó rápidamente de el-el chico solo sonreía y se sonrojo un poco-Me acosas-

-¿Qué? Acaso no recuerdas-

**[FLASKBACK]**

Luego de la mirada hacia Otae y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos con Tsukuyo, Gintoki boto todo el alcohol que había en su casa, puso las frazadas sobre Tsukuyo y cuando él se iba a acostar se dio cuenta de que ella despertó en la noche.

-Gintoki…-dijo media o completamente dormida

-Que… ¡DEJAME DORMIR!-decia con sueño

-Tengo frio, voy a dormir contigo-ella se metió en la cama de él y le abrazo el brazo, Gintoki sentía las 2 grandes cosas de ella, el empezó a sentir que se le subía la temperatura_**-Aunque tengo experiencia quiero esperar a que ella me acepte antes de hacer algo estúpido-**_pensó el,_**-Lo que me haces hacer bruja**_-E l la abrazo y beso su frente y durmieron tranquilamente hasta el otro día.

_**[FIN DEL FLACKBACK]**_

-¿Mi teléfono?-Vio que vibraba mucho, Tsukuyo sudo en frio cuando vio **50 LLAMDAS PERDIDAS** _[Hinowa]_ **19 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS** _[Hosen]_ **56 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS** _[Jiraia-Sensei]_-Gintoki me llevas a mi casa… por favor-le dijo ella con miedo

-Bien vístete-

Ambos se vistieron y salieron a la terminal tomaron 2 metros y llegaron a la gran mansión de Yoshiwara.

-Esto no es necesario que te quedes me las puedo arreglar sola-dijo mientras era abierta la puerta dejando en descubierto una gran escalera donde estaba un hombre alto fornido y al su lado una mujer delgada con el cabello negro brillaba como el sol usaba unos jeans zapatos negros y una polera blanca con un suéter gris enzima. Parecía mucho más joven que el talvez demasiado.

-Hinowa, no te ablandes, Tsukuyo debe aprender a como… ¡HINOWA!-grito el hombre exaltado

-¡TSUKY!- la mujer se lanzó por las escaleras donde su "hija"

-Hola…-dijo apenada mientras Gintoki miraba con esplendor a esa mujer

-y ¿tú eres?- le pregunto soltando a su hija

-Soy Sakata Gintoki, para servirle señorita-dijo cortésmente

-Ahí que galán, me dice señorita-dijo Hinowa ocultando su boca tras su mano

-Soy Hinowa la tutora de Tsukuyo y la esposa de Hosen- dijo mientras subía la escalera y tomaba a su esposo del brazo-Anda cariño saluda a Sakata-san-

-Mucho gusto…-dijo fríamente

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar té?-lo tomaba del brazo y los hacia pasar.

-Hinowa…si me permites quiero hablar a solar con este muchacho-

-¿Tsuky?-Hinowa miro a Tsukuyo buscando la aprobación

-Adelante…-respondió ella con calma

Ambos hombres fueron a otra habitación donde Hosen solo se dedicó a preguntarle a Gintoki cosas serias

-Eres del clan Sakata-lo miro serio y penetrante

-Era, ahora soy solo Sakata Gintoki un chico que debe su renta y está enamorado de su "Hija"-

-La familia Sakata tiene temas pendientes con Hinowa, su heredero se iba a casar con ella pero ella se casó conmigo, solo te digo que ella es mi sol Gintoki si algo le pasa te are desaparecer de la faz de la tierra-

-Lo siento señor pero yo no tengo nada que ver con esa familia, soy discípulo de Yoshida Shouyo, estoy bajo la Tutela de Terada Ayano tengo una familia adoptiva genial y prometo por la mano de Tsukuyo que nunca les aria daño a ella y esa mujer que brilla como el sol-dijo mirando a Hosen a los ojos

-Sakata Gintoki si lo que dices es cierto no estaré en contra de que estés con Tsukuyo-

-Se lo juro- se tomaron de las manos y fueron a tomar el té donde Hinowa les hablaba de sus viajes y cosas como esa, _**para ser una familia de Yakuzas son bastantes normales**_ pensó Gintoki mientras tomaba té.

-Señorita, Señor se me hace tarde me iré a mi casa-dijo Gintoki mientras Hinowa le enseñaba la salida, ahí ella aprovecho el momento para compartir unas palabras con Gintoki.

-Eres muy amable en el traer a Tsuky a casa, me preocupe mucho cuando ella no estaba-dijo ella caminando a su lado

-No es problema para mi traerla- ella lo miro pícaramente y cubrió su risa con su mano

-Bien Sakata-san cuídate, espero vernos pronto-

_-Son una familia muy tranquila, nunca espere eso-_en eso vio a un chico de cabello violeta

-¿Qué haces? Takasugi ¿me sigues? acaso ¿te gusto?-

-Que mierda dices vivo para este lado, cuantos años y aún no sabes donde vivo-decia el peli violeta con una bolsa con Yakult y leche de Fresa

-Ho leche de fresa-dijo Gintoki mientras tomaba la leche y se la bebía

-¡¿Qué?! Claro tenla, que asco- decia Takasugi mientras caminaba junto a Gintoki hacia la estación de trenes.

-Entiendes en lo que te estas metiendo Gintoki- le dijo Takasugi

-Entender que, si ni tu letra soy capaz de entender-

-Eso no maldito, mi letra es comparación con mis calificaciones-

-Es que enserio Takasugi tu letra nunca se entiende, aún recuerdo cuando Shouyo me hiso una fiesta de cumpleaños y tu pusiste en el regalo, Para Gintoki, no entendí ni una mierda-

-Oe te saliste del tema, son una familia de Yakuzas, realmente me importa poco lo que te pase, por mi ojala mueras, pero, si Shouyo sensei es lastimado, te prometo por todo lo que soy capaz, te matare Gintoki y no es una promesa en vano- dijo mirándolo

-Mírate, tan serio recuerdo cuando Zura te dijo que me lastime el brazo por tu culpa, sabes cuantas cartas de disculpa con tu horrible letra recibí, muchas-

-Estaba practicando las cartas de disculpa, te lo advertí-el muchacho se fue y el peli plateado siguió su camino a casa, compro un ramen instantáneo, miro televisión y durmió hasta el otro día.

Era domingo en la ciudad y todos como costumbre descansaban menos un peli plateado, el cual estaba en un dilema total, ¿Qué haría el día de hoy? Talvez descansaría, pero tenía los exámenes. Se vistió y fue a comer ramen donde la nov digo la "amiga" de Zura.

-Bienvenido, oh eras tú. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?-le pregunto la rubia

-No quiero comer aquí-

-El ramen de Iku-chan es el mejor-dijo una voz femenina conocida para el

-¡ah! Mitsuba ¿Qué tal?- dijo Gintoki saludándola alegremente

-Gin-san, que sorpresa, veníamos con Sou-chan a comer acá-

-Ah Soichiro-kun, va en la clase de Shinpachi, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, le decia a Sou-chan que si le gusta una chica debería decírselo -

-Por le dices eso a él, es un desconocido-dijo inexpresivo el muchacho

-Pero es Gin-san, el me ayudo cuando un chico me acosaba-dijo tomándole el brazo al muchacho, Gintoki tenía la misma expresión en la cara

-¿Te gusta una chica? ¿Cómo es?- dijo Gintoki tomando el papel de padre en la barra de ramen

-No me gusta nadie, solo una idiota que me molesta-

-¿Are? Okita-san pensé que estarías con Kagura ya que siempre andan juntos- dijo Ikumatsu con naturalidad

-¿Kagura? ¡Ah! La mocosa hija de Omibouzu, a veces se queda en mi departamento en la semana-


	6. Blande tu espada part 1

MUY BUENAS! Como estais mis chavoz del maiz xDDDD

buenu esto es un regaleto por seguirme, si es que me siguen, es como una mini saga de 2 cap

debo decir que llore con lo que paso ;-; como diríamos en mi país me fui en volah

trate de hacerlo lo mas "gracioso" y lo mas "feels" akjsdlkalkf asi estilo gintama

no les quito su tiempo y a leer mis niños 3

* * *

-¡No le digas eso a Sou-chan! Es muy celoso-dijo Mitsuba mientras tocaba el cabello de Sougo

-No soy celoso, solo que ella es muy molesta y una tabla- dijo Sougo mientras comía su ramen

-No te preocupes mocoso, ya tengo una bruja. Aparte Kagura es muy niña para mí-dijo mirando con cara tranquilizadora a Sougo

-¡¿Tienes novia Gin-san?!- dijo Mitsuba Impactada

-No, aun, luego te cuento. Adiós Mitsuba y Soichiro- dijo terminando su ramen, pagándole a Ikumatsu y volver a su camino. Pero un hombre lo golpeo por detrás con un golpe rápido en la nuca.

-Sakata Gintoki. Ultimo en el linaje Sakata, nunca pensé tenerte acá a mis pies-

-¿Tu? ¿De nuevo?- dijo Gintoki mientras estaba amarrado a un poste **– **_**¿Quién es? No tengo recuerdos de alguien como él, MIERDA y soné como si lo recordara, debe pensar que nos conocemos de toda la vida, ¿Quién es? Espera lo tengo**_ –Shirochou… nunca pensé que harías eso_**\- ¿Me esta mirando? Claro no se llama Shirochou, Mierda-**_

-¡Mocoso de mierda! Porque mierda me tomo el tiempo de secuestrarte si no puedes ni recordar mi nombre-

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¡Doromizou Jirocho! Imbécil de mierda-

-Ho el viejo que se liga a la vieja, eres un enfermo déjame decirte-

-¡Pirako! Ya no lo quiero en mi casa, llévatelo-decia sentado en el piso

-¿Pirako? Oi viejo no le han dicho que la Piromanía es un delito- decia Gintoki mientras intentaba desatarse

-¡PIRAKO!- grito más fuerte, una chica apareció y corto las cuerdas que amarraban a Gintoki

-¿Qué hago con él Padre?- preguntaba mientras le ponía su espada en el cuello

-Tomen dinero y vallan a comer algo por ahí- dijo mientras le aparecían varios tic en la frente.

Pirako llevo a Gintoki al centro para comer pasteles, a comprar ropa y a bares nocturnos a intentar venderlo.

-Oye, me puedes dejar ir, sabes tengo una casi novia y bueno-

-¿Ah? ¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que te habías largado, bien vamos lárgate, inútil-le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se largue de ahí

-¿Gintoki?- dijo una voz conocida para el permanentado

-¿Kyubei?-

-Así que el rumor de que dejaste a Tae-chan por otra chica era cierto-

-En parte, pero no por ella- dijo apuntando a Pirako la cual seguía comiendo pasteles

-Engañas a tu nueva chica, Gintoki eres un asco de hombre- dijo mientras seguía su camino

-Oi no engaño a Tsukuyo, ni jamás lo haría-

-¿Tsukuyo? Engañaste a Tae-chan con Tsukuyo- dijo encarándolo

-Y eso que Otae ni siquiera me quería-

-No la merecías, le dije nunca debía salir con alguien como tú-

-¡Kyu-chan! ¡Gin-san! Deténganse- era Otae la cual había ido de compras con Kyubei –Kyu-chan el capítulo con Gin-san fue cerrado y ya hablamos de eso. Gin-san realmente me alegre mucho que estés con Tsukuyo les deseo que realmente sean muy felices juntos. Vámonos Kyu-chan quedan muchas tiendas en liquidación todavía, Adiós Gin-san- le dio una última sonrisa y ella se fue de la mano con su amiga. En eso Gintoki recibe una llamada-Tsukuyo…-

-¿Diga?-

-Gin-san. Soy Hinowa, Tsukuyo aún no vuelve a casa- la sangre del peli plata se hirvió y fue corriendo hacía la gran mansión de Yoshiwara. El joven llego y las puertas estaban abiertas, subió la larga escalera que conectaba con la gran mansión, estaban todos en el salón, sin respuestas sobre el paradero de Tsukuyo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- decia intentando contener su rabia

-Fue un atentado…ella intento cuidarme y yo, me descuide y se la llevaron, lo siento Gin-san-dijo Hinowa llorando en los brazos de su marido

-No es tu culpa Hinowa, tenemos muchos enemigos y lo sabes-le decia Hosen de forma protectora

-¿Qué tipos de enemigos? ¡RESPONDAN!- se exalto Gintoki

-Los del Harusame-Dijo Hosen

Gintoki corrió unas cuadras y llego a la casa de Takasugi

-¡TAKASUGI!- grito mientras abría la puerta de un golpe

-¿Qué mierda te sucede Gintoki?

-Se la llevaron, tú tienes conexiones con la Harusame, dámelas-

-Tranquilízate, ve al muelle hay un barco con el cual trafican, talvez ahí tengan a tu chica-

-¿Seguro? No importa, Gracias- una espada en su cuello lo detuvo

-¿Enserio pensabas que lo tendrías tan fácil? Vamos entregar al UNICO descendiente de la familia Sakata-

-Takasugi…el papel de traidor no te queda, déjame ir a rescatarla, ella es mi Shouyo-sensei- Takasugi bajo su espada y prácticamente hecho a Gintoki de su casa. Gintoki corrió hasta el muelle donde estaban cargando Justaway y entro a la fuerza derribando a todos los débiles que cargaban cosas al barco.

-¡TSUKUYO! ¡OI RUBIA DONDE ESTAS! ¡TSUKUYO!-

-Samurái-san es malo andar gritando en lugares ajenos- decia un joven de cabello rojo intenso

-No tengo tiempo para jugar tengo que salvar a mi mujer- el joven le agarro el brazo

-si lo guio donde ella, ¿pelearía conmigo algún día?-

-¿Porque me ayudas?-

-El Almirante Ahou está muy ocupado con ella, no querrá demorarse o sí. Samurái-san- decia mientras le indicaba una habitación en el tercer piso.

-Detente ahí ¡TU INUTIL PERMANENTADO!-

* * *

Mientras tanto un chico de cabello Violeta respiraba agitadamente luego del encuentro que tuvo con el permanentado, se sentó en el piso a reflexionar de lo que había pasado recientemente.

-¿Takasugi-kun? Escuche Sonidos provenientes de afuera y como estaba por este sector vine a ver lo que sucedía ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Shouyo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Takasugi

-Sensei, no sé qué hago con mi vida, ¿trafico ahora?-

-Takasugi-kun, solo estas siendo codicioso, eso no fue lo que te enseñe. A ti, Gintoki y Katsura les enseñe que deben vivir con sus valores y nunca dejarlos ir-

-Lose pero soy un idiota y ahora Gintoki está a punto de cometer suicidio y ni siquiera lo detuve-

-Un Samurái blande su espada para proteger a los que ama, Gintoki esta blandiendo su espada. Aunque eso signifique que el salga herido, pero ahí estaremos nosotros para guiarlo-

-Aun así no quiero ir a ayudarlo-

-Es tan tu esa respuesta… ¡nght!- de repente el hombre cayó al piso

-¡SHOUYO SENSEI! ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE?-

-Fui herido, querían dispararle a Gintoki, pero decidí intervenir, él debía ir a salvarla-

-¡No sensei! Solo es un poco de sangre, yo lo ayudare, espere es que ¡NO SE QUE HACER!-

-Cálmate, estas muy alterado. Solo déjame recostarme en el piso-Ahora tengo que decirte que no odies a Gintoki por esto, el deber del maestro es ayudar al alumno a cumplir con mis expectativas y ustedes lo han logrado muy bien, dale esta carta a Zura y esta a Gintoki, toma esta es tuya. Sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día así que siempre las ando cargando conmigo. Ahora cuídate y nunca le digas si a la oscuridad.- el sensei cerro sus ojos y Takasugi lo observo

-¿Sensei? ¿Sensei? ¡¿Sensei?! ¡SENSEI! ¡NO ME GUSTAN ESTAS BROMAS! ¡SENSEI! ¡MIERDAAAA!-dijo mientras lloraba

-No me abandone…por favor- .

-¡GINTOKI! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- el joven tomo su espada y corrió hacia el muelle.

* * *

-¿Takasugi? Te dije que el papel de traidor no te quedaba-antes de que se diera cuenta el chico se lanzó hacia el para matarlo

-Te dije has lo que te plazca con tu vida, ¡PERO QUE NO METERIERAS A SHOUYO-SENSEI!

-¿Qué le paso al sensei?-dijo sin creérselo

-¡LE DISPARARON POR TU CULPA! ¡HIJO DE PERRA!- se lanzó atacando sin piedad, logro cortar parte de sus brazos y de sus piernas. Gintoki contra ataco golpeando el pecho del chico, ambos chocaban espadas. Los ojos verde olivo miraban con ira a los ojos rojo carmín del joven peli plata. Aquellos ojos querían una venganza la cual ninguno de los debían cobrar. "Nunca le digas si a la oscuridad". Recordó aquellas palabras y Gintoki pudo darle el golpe final a Takasugi. Se olvidó de él, dejándolo en el piso, el solo se dedicó a correr para salvar a su mujer.

-Shinsuke-san lo han dejado en K.O- se burlaba el pelirrojo

-Cállate Kamui-

-Shinsuke-san le sangra su ojo-el golpe final su un corte en el ojo derecho del peli violeta, mientras que el pelirrojo lo ayudaba a pararse.

Gintoki llego a la habitación, lo que vio fue a el almirante sobre su mujer, ella con su cuerpo desnudo debajo. Gintoki de un solo espadazo se deshizo de él. El cerdo intento buscar ayuda, pero el rostro con ira de Gintoki. Lo mato de una estocada

-¿Tsuky? Estas bien- Ella lloraba e intentaba cubrirse, el permanentado le paso su yukata para cubrirla, la tomo delicadamente en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su casa. Hinowa le agradeció por haberla traído de vuelta, pero el simplemente no volvió a cruzar palabra con ella durante varios meses luego de ese atentado.

* * *

Holy Shit que carajo he creado ahora se viene todo lo sukulemtho prometo actualizar de aquí a mañana es que siento que actualizo cada MUSHOOOOO y necestio que queden con ganas de mas bueno mis niños del Maíz necesito darles las gracias por tenerme la paciencia por esperar y bueno los quiero 3


	7. Blande tu espada part 2

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Luego de muchos meses sin actualizar, por fin encontré el momento, de verdad lo siento mucho me siento muy irresponsable, y eso que yo soy muy responsable. En fin, estuve practicando mucho mi redacción que aunque no sea mala la he podido arreglar para que sea más fácil de leer.

Tengo muchas ideas sobre lo que quiero escribir en estas páginas, así que no me voy a contener y daré lo mejor de mí, como dirían en Japón "Estoy a su cuidado"

Para enseñarles que he cambiado un poco mi estilo de escritura estoy haciendo un fic de Kamisama Hajimemashita, si desean leerlo me harían muy feliz.

Nuevamente les pido disculpas, sé que esta vez no tengo excusas, fui irresponsable y lo admito. Bueno, Bueno sin más preámbulos el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo que de verdad hago este fanfic con mucho amor y cariño.

No les quito más tiempo con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Gintama, no es mío es de Hideaki Sorachi. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten.]

-Alla-chan-

* * *

El samurái apareció en la mansión de Yoshiwara completamente herido, sin brillo en su mirada, era solo un cuerpo cargando a su adorada rubia. Su rubia, la cual habían profanado, quitado su pureza pero lo que más le daba rabia era que él llego muy tarde para ir a salvarla, ni aunque pasaran mil años y muriera diez mil veces, sería capaz de perdonarse.

Hinowa y Hosen lo divisaron, ella quería correr a ir a recibir a su niña, pero Hosen la detuvo de ir diciéndole las palabras "Un hombre debe hacer alguna cosas solo".

Cuando el chico llego a su destino, simplemente ignoro a los dos adultos que se encontraban ahí, no quería ver a nadie más, solo subió la gran escalera que conectaba al segundo piso y llevo a su chica a su habitación, era la primera vez que él entraba a su habitación, la reconoció por puro instinto, era una habitación color amatista pálido, una cama de dos plazas con un cubrecamas color violeta oscuro y con almohadas a juego en distintos tono de violeta, una cómoda con libros de estudio y por último un estante con distintos tipos de armas ninja, junto con una foto de ella con Hinowa, otra con Jiraia y una donde estaba Jiraia, Hinowa y ella, cuando ella salió de primaria. Él peli-plata vio con mucho detalle la habitación, como si fuera la primera y única vez que la vea en su vida, quería saberlo todo acerca de su rubia, pero tal vez eso nunca sucedería.

El peli-plata depósito suavemente a su rubia en la cama, la cubrió con las finas mantas de su cama, él estaba a punto de irse pero ella empezó a gemir frases como "No me toques" o "Aléjate de mí" Gintoki no soporto más ver esas escenas, se acercó muy pesadamente, como si el acercarse a ella fuera más doloroso que todos los golpes y las profundas cortaduras que tenía en su piel. Abrazó protectoramente a su mujer para evitar que tuviera más de esas horribles e asquerosas pesadillas. Sin darse cuenta ambos lograron dormirse, ella aún tenía pesadillas pero las supo controlas, al menos esa noche y él, casi no durmió, los recuerdos de las horas anteriores eran tales que se esforzaba por no matarse a sí mismo. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a aparecer y la oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse, Gintoki se disipo junto con ella, cuando Tsukuyo despertó Hinowa fue inmediatamente a verla. La hermosa mujer no esperaba que esbozara palabra alguna, pero a pesar de ello, Tsukuyo lo primero que hiso fue preguntar por Gintoki.

-Hinowa… ¿Dónde está Gintoki?-

-No lo sé Tsuki, solo sé que llego el día y él ya no estaba-

-Claro…-

Pasaron varios meses luego de ese acontecimiento que marco la relación de Tsukuyo y Gintoki, ella no había salido de la mansión bajo ninguna circunstancia, se mantenía dentro mirando el paso del tiempo en su balcón, para poder ver sobre el gran muro de piedra que cubría la mansión y de él, nada, no iba a la escuela, no iba a entrenar, no fue al funeral de su maestro, nada el solo había desaparecido. Y no solo él, también Takasugi y Katsura, aunque Ikumatsu sabía algo del paradero de este último.

Tsukuyo, luego de tantas suplicas, consiguió volver a la escuela bajo la condición de que ella tenía que ir y volver a casa, nada de cuartos compartidos. Era eso o nada, las clases particulares ya no le eran atractivas para ella y deseaba volver a interactuar con la gente, aunque sea solo un poco.

-Hinowa… en serio, no hay necesidad de llevar tanta comida- la rubia miraba como su madre le hacía una de sus generosas loncheras.

-No te preocupes, necesitas comer mucho para que seas grande y fuerte como Hosen-

-Esas cosas solo funcionan con Seita-

-No creas tanto cariño, mírame me como mi comida y ya me siento mejor-

Hinowa tenía problemas con el calcio de sus piernas, sus huesos eran muy débiles, casi no puede caminar, incluso tiene que usar silla de ruedas. Eso no la detiene para seguir sonriendo como si fuera el último día.

-¿Estarás bien? o ¿quieres que me quede?- a pesar de decir eso, Tsukuyo lo único que quería era salir de esas paredes y volver a ser libre como era antes.

-Nada de quedarse, tú iras a la escuela. Ya no puedo seguir manteniéndote cautiva, aunque si fuera por mí saldrías de estas paredes.-

-Lo entiendo…bien es momento de irme.- tomo su bolso y lonchera, y se dirigió a estudiar. Caminaba lentamente por el trayecto hacía la estación de trenes, le recordaba su primer día de clases, las sensaciones que había sentido eran miedo, angustia, pánico, incomodidad y un grado muy mínimo de alegría. También recordaba como Takasugi le había ayudado, aunque nadie lo creyera, para encontrar el camino hacia la escuela y el mejor de sus recuerdos el como Gintoki la había detenido para saber dónde vendían la Jump de ese día, aun recordaba la sensación de cosquilleo que sintió, cuando él le hablo, eran una mezcla entre ansiedad y alegría.

Tomo el tren y camino hacía la siguiente estación aunque realmente no quería caminar hacia la escuela, ella quería saber de Gintoki, ¿Por qué? Ellos solo eran amigos, pero cada vez que lo veía se sentía muy cómoda y su pulso se aceleraba, en eso ella se dio cuenta de algo.

Se sentía cómoda con él.

Se sentía protegida con él.

Le gustaba dormir con él.

Le gustaba su olor.

Tal vez no solo le gustaba.

Tal vez no lo quería.

Tal vez solo lo amaba.

Tras esta revelación ella paro en seco, incluso dejo caer su bolso al piso, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, le costaba respirar. La gente que pasa alrededor la miraba con ganas de saber que le sucedía. Ella se quedó plantada en ese lugar, sin hablar, sin moverse, sin hacer nada. De repente unas preguntas salían de su mente.

¿Él la quería a ella?

_Sí no te quisiera ¿hubiera ido a buscarte?_

¿Él la miraba con los mismos ojos que ella lo miraba?

_Si te mirara con otros ojos te hubiera hecho algo cuando durmieron juntos._

¿Él…La amaba?

_Si no te amara, ¡tú crees que él hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra!_

Esa voz en su cabeza la cual estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas. Tomo su bolso del piso y se subió al tren, no iría a la escuela, no le importaba lo que dijera Hinowa, solo…quería saber cómo estaba él.

Cuando bajo del tren, corrió rápidamente hacia donde vivía él, no recordaba mucho de cómo llegar no le importaba se las arreglaría, pero quería saber que estuviera bien.

Camino por varias calles, sin rumbo alguno, aunque si lo pensaba bien sí tenía un rumbo dirigido, Gintoki, en cuando pensaba que había perdido la esperanza, se dio cuenta que estaba parada fuera del locas, unas lágrimas muy suaves acariciaron su rostro nuevamente, tenía miedo de nuevo y ¿si él la rechazaba? Y ¿Si él simplemente estaba harto de ella? El valor que había sentido se esfumo y las piernas le temblaban no sabía qué hacer. Tomo aire y piso el primer escalón, no pasó nada, piso el segundo, y el tercero, y el cuarto, y el quinto, hasta que termino la primera corrida de escaleras. Estuvo un largo rato en el piso que unía ambas escaleras volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire y subió los escalones que le quedaban sin miedo, era el ahora o nunca. Pero se encontró cara a cara con la puerta de la casa de Gintoki, nuevamente apareció esa inseguridad en la mente de ella, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse así que lo hizo. Golpeo una vez la puerta…Nada, luego otra…Nada y otra en esta vez la puerta se corrió lentamente por una mano, el cuerpo de esa mano emitió una frase que decía.

"Vieja…en verdad aún no sé cuándo pagar la renta"

Y lo vio… llevaba su cabello despeinado y largo, una pequeña barba se asomaba por su barbilla la cual se notaba que era de hoy, unas ojeras de tamaños colosales bajo sus ojos rojos y lo más notable de esa apariencia era la mirada apagada que tenía él en su mirada. Él miro mejor a quien tenía en frente y puso una cara de pánico, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando ella grito.

-¡Gintoki!- él, la miro fríamente y no respondió

-¡Donde mierda has estado!- siguió gritando ella sin tener ninguna respuesta de parte de él -¡Responde por el amor de dios!- ella le proporciono un puñetazo en la cara el cual lo dejo tirado en el piso y ella mirándolo desde arriba.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Hola? ¿No vez la cara que tengo? ¿Tengo cara de querer salir a saludarte?-

Ella se estaba hartando de verlo en ese estado, no era él, si fuera él se hubiera burlado de ella. Ella solo quería mostrarle que estaba bien, a horcajadas se subió encima de él y lo tomo del cuello de la playera.

-No me gusta verte así, deja de creer que eres el importante del cuento ¿has pensado en Takasugi? ¿En Katsura?- él se hartó del sermón de ella y aprovecho la estrecha distancia entre ambos y la beso.

Ese beso hizo que Gintoki por fin sintiera que blandió su espada para el bien.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo quería que fuera perfecto y creo que de nuevo no fue tan perfecto.

Por fin llego el tan aclamado beso y no el último.

Este fic terminara en el capítulo diez, sí ya llego el momento en que me tome terminar algo que empiezo. Sé que será el fic más asqueroso que vayan a leer pero prometo arreglarme.

Gracias a sus review de verdad me alegran la noche, día, tarde verlos y me dan hasta un leve lagrimeo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ojala les agraden mis escritos, de verdad los escribo con mucho cariño y dedicación.

-Alla-chan-


	8. Nervios

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

¿Cómo están? Por fin me di un poco de tiempo para escribir, aunque no lo crean nunca tengo tiempo "suficiente" para darles sus capítulos.

La verdad me costó mucho escribir el capítulo pasado estaba en mi momento de insensibilidad máxima, pero muy máxima, incluso dije "veré la muerte de Meruem para sensibilizarme" y nada chicos, nada, a pero ahora ando media romanticona así que ahora puedo escribir todo lo que yo quiera.

Este capítulo contiene mucho romanticismo o lo debería tener, quiero que sientan los sentimientos de Tsukuyo y Gintoki. Quiero que dejen de verlos de una forma fría y los vean de una forma un poco más no sé cómo decirlo "Sentimental" jejeje.

¿Vieron el anime? Se viene la saga del Shogun esta me la voy a llorar de una forma increíble. Saben ando muy habladora el día de hoy, debería hacerles un diario, así como el de Saitou, me identifico mucho con Saitou ya que ambos no somos habladores y ambos queremos ser amigos de la gente. Sé que nadie lee esto pero igual me gusta comentarles mis sentimientos. Quiero darle un agradecimiento muy grande a **"Amamos el Okikagu/We love Okikagu" **ya que esas chicas me dan la inspiración con las fotos loquillas que suben al grupo. Yo nunca hablo porque me da vergüenza.

Un nombramiento honorifico a la gente que apoya este rancio fic estos son:

-**Poeta Muerto:** Ross de verdad tus publicaciones me hacen mucho reír en el grupo de Okikagu. A y tus fic me llegan al corazón.

-** : **Oh de verdad te tomaste el tiempo de leer el fic y dejar un review en cada capitulo

-**Natsu364:** Nunca abandono mis historias, porque amo escribir.

No los aburro con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Gintama, no es mío es de Hideaki Sorachi. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten.]

-Alla-chan-

* * *

Fue un beso sutil, cargado de deseo, amor, desesperación y mucho…dolor, sí dolor, Gintoki sentía mucho dolor el besar a Tsukuyo. ¿Por qué? Porque él se había prometido no volver a acercarse a ella. Pero su atracción su más grande y esa tracción rompió la cordura que le quedaba, a duras penas logro separarse de ella.

-Lo siento, solo sucedió- fue lo que le dijo con la mirada gacha.

Ella no respondió, Gintoki no la miraba y ella solo lo miraba fijamente, entonces él se dignó a levantar la cabeza, pudo ser orgullo o tal vez no. Entonces la vio, tenía los ojos brillantes, esos hermosos ojos amatista estaban completamente brillando, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los dedos de su mano derecha tocaban delicadamente sus labios. Esa imagen era completamente adorable para la vista de él. Entonces el estiro su mano hacia la mejilla izquierda de esta, ella cerro sus ojos al leve tacto, entonces el corazón de ambos empezó una dulce melodía, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, él se acercó lentamente, dio simplemente dos pasos torpemente. Acerco su rostro a centímetros de ella como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, roso primero su nariz, este tacto hizo que ambos se estremecieran un poco, luego acercó sus labios a los de ella. Primero fue un rose leve, simple, luego empezaron la danza bucal más hermosa que hubieran visto. Iban lento, él, sentía que si iba rápido la iba a asustar, ella, simplemente estaba muy nerviosa, en todo sentido. Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno se miraron a los ojos. Gintoki estaba sonrojado, nunca en su vida se había sonrojado de esa forma, y ella simplemente estaba sintiendo una felicidad que le comía el pecho, lentamente.

-Tsukuyo…yo- estaba nervioso, ¡El, el gran Sakata Gintoki!

-Gintoki, hace frío- dijo era para romper el hielo que había en la situación, él se dio cuenta de que ahora la veía con unos ojos más posesivos que antes y ella llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y era ajustado, eso hacía que sus hormonas tuvieran una fiesta muy grande en su pantalón. La hizo pasar y le tiro una manta para que se tapara (o para que cubriera su cuerpo).

-No entiendo como vienes con ese uniforme, como mi mujer no debería andar exhibiendo así tú cuerpo- dijo sin pensar en sus palabras.

-¿Con que otro uniforme quieres que venga?-

-No sé, uno un poco más, como decirlo para que suene bonito. ¿Decente?- Gintoki se estaba poniendo de una forma posesiva, aunque siempre él siempre había sido muy posesivo.

-No porque te haya dejado besarme tienes control sobre mí- dijo ella con su tono altanero.

-En primer lugar, yo te bese porque quise. En segundo yo nunca dije que tenía control sobre ti, solo cuido lo que es de mi propiedad que es muy distinto. En tercero te quiero-

Las palabras de Gintoki fueron muy lindas para Tsukuyo, la enterneciera y ella solo lo miro con una cara muy linda.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, toda, nunca vieron el pasar del tiempo, Gintoki se tomó el tiempo de volver a arreglarse o simplemente volver a ser un poco más "decente", cuando se estaba haciendo muy tarde, él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa para simplemente ir a pedir disculpas como la gente por el simple hecho que su hija se había saltado las clases para ver a su "novio".

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar?- le pregunto Tsukuyo a la entrada de su casa.

-Siempre-

-Bueno, vamos- le tomo la mano y abrieron el gran portón, no había nadie. Subieron las escaleras con un poco de temor, ya que Tsukuyo pensaba que podía ser lo peor del mundo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, la puerta estaba vacía y oscura, entonces las luces se encendieron dejando al descubierto a toda la familia y amigos de Tsukuyo.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ella estaba muy emocionada al ver esta escena ya que nunca había tenido una fiesta sorpresa. En ella estaban, Hosen, Hinowa, Jiraia, Sarutobi, Kyubei, Otae, Kagura y más personas (lo más probable toda su clase y más gente conocida).

Estuvieron festejando mucho tiempo; tal vez demasiado, el único problema es que era lunes en la noche y mañana martes y todos estarían muy borrachos, así tocaron las tres de la mañana y todos se fueron, menos Gintoki él cual estaba muy ocupado mirando por el balcón

-Gintoki, ya es tarde- dijo Tsukuyo sentándose a su lado.

-No sabía que era tú cumpleaños- dijo acomodándose al lado de ella.

-Nunca lo había comentado-

-Eres una idiota al no comentar tú propio cumpleaños-

-Y tú un idiota por no investigar el cumpleaños de la chica que te gusta-

-Puede ser que tengas un poco de razón-

-¿Y?- pregunto mirándolo

-¿Y? de que-

-¿Y mi regalo?-

-¿Tú regalo?-

-Si-

-Bueno, no tengo uno, pero puedo prometerte algo- dijo girando su rostro para que ella no lo viera.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Puedo prometerte que nunca más estarás sola y nunca más volverás a estar en peligro. Puedo pro-prometerte eso si tú aceptas que no miraras a na-nadie más que a mí- tartamudeo unas veces pero lo pidió.

-Ya era tuya desde antes que pidieras eso-

-Lose… era para confirmarlo simplemente- se giró, le tomó la barbilla y se besaron. Se besaron como si fuera la última vez. Hinowa solo apreciaba esa escena con mucha ternura, la aprecio solo unos segundos y luego se fue.

Volviendo varios meses atrás. Justo después del combate de Gintoki con Takasugi, en el cual Takasugi perdió, él había conocido a un muchacho en el campo de batalla, el chico se llamaba Kamui era un poco menor que él y le había ofrecido unirse al Harusame.

-¿Unirme yo a esos asesinos? No gracias, prefiero cometer seppuku cinco veces antes que eso- dijo tomando un poco de Sake. Tenía un ojo vendado.

-Ya veo, es una lástima me hubiera gustado que fuéramos camaradas-

-Podemos ser camaradas sin la necesidad de trabajar junto. Imbécil-

-¿Enserio? Genial. Bien me voy ahora que ese tipo mato al comandante me echarán la culpa de eso. Será divertido pelear con todos esos tipos- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su cara.

_-Ese imbécil…no me da buena espina, aun así haré casi de todo para vengar a Shouyo-sensei- _Pensó el chico de cabello violeta mientras recordaba cómo Gintoki había llegado al cuidado del sensei. Bueno esa historia no la conocía, pero si sabía que ambos no se llevaban muy bien al principio. Bueno se llevaban pésimo. Takasugi empezó a dejar que los recuerdos lo dejarán fluir y recordó todo.

Takasugi llego al templo-escuela de Shouyo cuando tenía ocho años. Sus padres le decían siempre que él podía escoger donde estudiar y se encontró un día casualmente con Shouyo y decidió que el seria su sensei. Él era el mejor en casi todo, en todo meno ortografía. Un día llego un poco más tarde de lo usual a clases. Tuvo una muy fuerte discusión con sus padres ya que ellos decían que Shouyo era muy mala influencia para su hijo. Shinsuke llego al templo y fue a esgrima, siempre le ganaba a todos ahí así que se le hacía muy aburrido estar ahí ganándole a todos, entonces apareció un rival nuevo, el cual le había ganado a todos en la clase. Lo desafió y perdió.

-¡OYE TÚ! ¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA GANARME!- le grito, nadie lo había visto fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Yo? Me llamo Gintoki- le dijo inocentemente el niño de cabello rizado.

-Bien, quiero que sigamos peleando hasta que te gane- le dijo Takasugi.

Ambos niños empezaron una pelea de varias horas. Hasta que…

-¡GANÉ!- le grito Takasugi.

-Solo te deje ganar-

-Maldito, Peleemos de nuevo-

-Ya basta ustedes dos- les grito Shouyo y les dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a ambos.

-Maldito…- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Con esas bocas no se ganaran el almuerzo.-les dijo golpeándolos nuevamente.

-¡El almuerzo! Vamos Zura- le dijo Takasugi a Katsura para que fueran a almorzar.

-Takasugi-kun- le llamó Shouyo

-¿Qué pasa sensei?-

-Integra a Gintoki- dijo mientras que Gin lo miraba con una cara de espanto.

-Ah ¿Por qué tengo que integrar a este?-

-Porque yo lo digo. Diviértete Gintoki-kun.-

-Bueno que más da. Vamos Zura y Gintoki-

El chico de cabello violeta se quedó dormido mientras recordaba esos buenos momentos en que él era feliz. Bueno él no sabía si volverá a ser feliz. Decidió salir del bar donde se encontraba y le dolió el ojo que ya no tenía, fue a su casa y lo que encontró no fue muy agradable. Su familia había incinerado el cuerpo de Shouyo en el patio.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN?!- grito hacia su madre.

-Este hombre era un mal augurio. Nunca debiste juntarte con él. Menos mal que ya se hizo cargo el Harusame. ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?- pregunto la madre de este.

-¿No que eras el más fuerte? No veo a nadie fuerte en este pasillo.- dijo el padre de este.

-Te dije que no debíamos mantenerlo, él no va dar frutos- Takasugi le dio una bofetada a su madre y su padre le dio un golpe en la mejilla cerca de su ojo herido.

-Tú basura, golpeando a esta mujer. Vete de mi casa de inmediato, no quiero basura como tú en mi casa. O si lo deseas puedes irte con Shouyo- dijo intentando apuñalar a Takasugi. Este simplemente tomo el filo de la espada evitando que esta cortara su hombro.

-Con esa puntería y querías que tú hijo fuera perfecto- Takasugi soltó la espada y ágilmente logro arrebatarle la segunda espada que llevaba su padre con él. –Un samurái lleva dos espada he, sería una lástima que tú nunca seas un samurái- dijo cortando la mano de su padre con un movimiento ágil. –Eres una mierda, no puedes ni siquiera esquivar ese ataque- dijo soltando la katana – Me largo-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VENIR POR LA HERENCIA!- grito su madre.

-Si me importara la herencia, ni siquiera hubiera venido a esta casa de mierda-

Y así Takasugi se vio vagando por las calles varios meses, no se dignó ni ir a clases, ni ir al funeral de su sensei. Simplemente se dedicó a vagar por las calles de Edo. Formo un grupo con Matako su acosadora número uno de la escuela, Bansai su único amigo del club de Kendo y un profesor que acosaba a las niñas pequeñas de su escuela, pero el tipo le caía bien. Con ellos se auto llamaron el Kihetai. En la actualidad ellos se dedicaban a destruirlo todo.

Zura casi no se vio afectado por la muerte de su sensei, bueno se sintió muy mal, pero él lo veía como una figura paterna así que a pesar de no ser tan cercano como Gintoki y Shinsuke. Su luto fue acompañado completamente por Ikumatsu. Quienes aunque todos sepan que están juntos no lo admiten es el secreto ambos guardan con mucho recelo.

Volviendo al cumpleaños de Tsukuyo, ella le pregunto a Gintoki si quería quedarse a dormir y el lógicamente le dijo que sí.

-Pueden dormir en la misma habitación si quieren- dijo Hinowa.

-No creo que Hosen me deje-dijo Gintoki un poco nervioso.

-Y te haces llamar hombre- dijo Hosen.

-Bien está decidido, buenas noches.- Dijo Hinowa, mientras empujaba a Gintoki y a Tsukuyo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno, puedo dormir en el suelo, no te preocupes.- dijo él, pero ella lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó en la cama.

-No me molestaría que durmiéramos juntos- le dijo coquetamente.

-Pero soy hombre y mis impulsos quieren que haga más cosas contigo que solo dormir.- le dijo mirándola.

-No me molestaría hacer otras cosas contigo.-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo mientras la besaba y hacia que ella se recostara en la cama. -¿Segura?-

-Si…-

Gintoki se encontraba encima de ella, comenzó besando su rostro, bajo por su cuello y termino en sus clavículas. Abrió botón por botón esa molesta blusa. Cuando la tuvo abierta, vio esos pechos que hace mucho tiempo quería tocar. Los toco por sobre el sostén, hizo que ella se sentara para poder sacar la blusa. Gintoki saco el sostén como un maestro y los dejo al descubierto, metió el pecho de Tsukuyo a su boca mientras que con la otra lo manoseaba. Ella simplemente daba unos dulces gemidos. Gintoki no quería jugar tanto ya que era la primera vez de ella.

Tsukuyo despertó a media noche, tenía el pelo enmarañado y tenía los ojos brillantes, los recuerdos de hace un momento la sonrojaron.

-Espero que hiciéramos mucho ruido-

-No lo hicimos- dijo cansadamente Gintoki. -¿Te dolió?-

-No, para nada- sentía solo unas leves punzadas, molestias más que nada.

-¿Segura?-

-Si- dijo riendo.

-Oye-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te amo-

-Yo igual te amo- dijo ella, Gintoki la empujo no muy bruscamente a la cama y la acostó en su pecho.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Bueno termine el capítulo ocho, supongo que sería el capítulo más largo que he hecho, me gusto escribirlo. Quiero decirles la lista de canciones que utilice para escribir el fic, estas son:

-Toda la banda sonora triste de Hunter x Hunter. Ya que es uno de mis animes favoritos.

-All Alone With You (EGOIST)

-Nevereverland (Nano)

-La discografía complete de B1A4

-varias canciones de BTS

\- y aunque no lo crean las escenas románticas surgieron mientras escuchaba Fear and lothing in las vegas.

Quiero decir que no sería para nada bonito escribir un lemon si es romántico, siento que rompe la magia del romanticismo.

Nos vemos en unos días.

-Alla-chan-


	9. Butterfly

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Bueno, ha sido una larga, larga espera. Pero por fin llegó el momento de continuar con este "hermoso" fanfic. Tengo un poco de inspiración, es que estaba escuchando Butterfly de BTS y ha sido mi inspiración así que agradézcanle a BTS por este capítulo.

Este capítulo tiene que ver un poco con la canción de Butterfly, y se tratara un poco de Katsura y Ikumatsu. O sea como su relación, así que este capítulo se llamara Butterfly. Bueno tengo mucho que escribir.

No los aburro con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Gintama, no es mío es de Hideaki Sorachi. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten]

-Alla-chan-

* * *

La vida llega a ser increíblemente rara, primero naces, caminas, aprendes, trabajas y mueres. Así no es la vida que yo quiero mantener, no es la vida que le quiero contar a mis nietos, no es nada… empezando por mi nacimiento, en una familia normal, con una situación económica normal, entre a la academia de un templo dirigida por un hombre que parecía una buena persona, ahí me dedique a mis estudios para llegar a ser alguien por quien valga la pena pelear, conocí a Takasugi era un chico de la nobleza, era una "buena persona", era una persona con la que valía la pena estar, según mis padres, pero la verdad me agradaba por lo que era, no por lo que tenía. Seguí mi camino en la vida del aprendizaje más a fondo y tenía las mejores calificaciones en la escuela, pero era aburrido. Tiempo después llego un muchacho con el cabello plateado y muy rizado, tenía una actitud fría para la edad que tenía en aquel entonces, el sensei hizo que lo uniéramos a nuestro grupo con Takasugi y rápidamente nos hicimos muy amigos, casi los mejores amigos, de hecho los mejores amigos.

Pasamos a una nueva etapa en nuestra vida y entramos a la preparatoria, Gintoki se fue a vivir solo, Takasugi seguía viviendo con su familia y yo me independice de mi familia, por temas que no quiero tocar acá. Gintoki le toco una casera que lo quiere mucho, pero yo vivo en un lugar muy frío que no me agrada del todo, pero luego la vi, no decía ni una palabra, solo me sonreía, y era todo lo que quería que no dijera ninguna palabra porque si lo hacía se iría volando como una mariposa. No supe su nombre a pesar de ser vecinos, ella…tenía un novio pero el falleció, unos terroristas lo mataron, unos terroristas de mi fracción. Yo quería destruir el país por todo lo que me había hecho, pero luego me di cuenta de algo, de que servía destruir sí no puedes cambiarlo, al final sigue siendo la misma mierda. Iba a comer a su puesto de ramen todos los días, siempre que podía.

Paso primavera y ya estaba un poco nervioso por las clases porque ella…la cual aún no se su nombre entraría a mi escuela, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su ex cuñado me lo comento, él sabía que yo sentía algo por ella, algo que no sé qué es completamente. Quería verla a ella su cabello rubio y largo, con una falda, para que se viera mil veces más guapa de lo que era, aunque es completamente imposible. Camine hacía el tumulto de gente que veía los anuncios para ver en qué clase quedaban, y la vi, entre toda la gente, la vi. Nunca me atrevía a hablarle, cuando lo hice fue todo tan mágico. Hubo un atentado que salió muy mal, la policía me perseguía y termine en el balcón de su casa, no me di cuenta y choque con la ropa colgada para ser más específico un sostén, y tuve la mala suerte o tal vez buena suerte de que ella justo en ese momento saliera al balcón.

-¿Eres un ladrón de ropa interior?- escuche su voz por primera vez, fue hermoso, aunque luego me golpeo muy fuerte. Y amablemente me sirvió un tazón de ramen.-No puedo permitirme dejar irte con el estómago vacío ¿y bien? De quien huías- ¿Lo sabía?

-Huía de mi verdadero yo.- me golpeo de nuevo.

–No quiero saber de quién era que escapabas. –dijo parándose de la meza en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Ikumatsu-dono, ¿Me podría permitirme quedarme acá?-

-Hay una habitación vacía por ahí déjame ir a prepárela.-

Aparte de hermosa tenía un gran corazón, creo que lo más atractivo de ella es que su novio falleció, eso la hace una mujer viuda, el solo hecho de pensar en ello me pone, mejor me callo.

Me llevo hacia la habitación la cual daba a su habitación (Era una casa estilo japonesa) la puerta estaba casi abierta y podía verla de espaldas mientras arreglaba su cabello, era un vista completamente hermosa de apreciar. El resto de los días comencé a trabajar en su local de comida, como mesero, la escuela estaba relativamente bien, Gintoki tenía algo con la chica nueva y Otae tenía algo con el gorila acosador de Kondo, él cual es un policía y me persigue, aun así tenemos una buena he increíble relación o bueno no tan increíble, pero nos "ayudamos" mutuamente, ya bueno es relativamente mala y prácticamente nos "odiamos" haríamos un buen manga Shojo. Un día unos hombres de mi fracción secuestraron a Ikumatsu y yo lógicamente fui tras ella, quede pasmado al darme cuenta de que ella lo sabía todo.

-¿Eres uno de esos terroristas? ¿Cierto?- dijo sin mirarme.

-Sí…-

-Bien, lógicamente no puedo seguir dándote casa, pero te esperare a comer un día.- dijo con su dulce voz, vaya que me calmaban sus frases. Luego de eso ya no tenía miedo de Ikumatsu, podíamos tener una vida tranquila los dos, bueno y Elizabeth, obvio.

Cuando paso lo del sensei, simplemente me sentí mal, no por no haber tenido una relación tan estrecha como la que tenían Gintoki y Takasugi, si no que ellos ahora deben estar cargándolo completamente solos, sin ningún tipo de apoyo, me sentí tan mierda por eso, completamente una mierda de las más asquerosas. Nunca le dije a Ikumatsu donde vivía y ella simplemente apareció por acá un buen tiempo, me conto todo lo que paso en la escuela, el funeral de Shouyo-sensei fue a los dos días de su fallecimiento, Gintoki apareció por la escuela solo un día y luego se fue, Takasugi se retiró de la escuela y la rubia chica de Gintoki esta con licencia psicológica durante un mes o más. Lo más agradable de todo es que ella vino así de simple.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un chico de cabello de violeta y un parche en el ojo fumaba tranquilamente, bueno estaba un poco harto de todo lo que sucedía, él simplemente miraba lo que pasaba desde la ventana en la que se encontraba apoyado, de repente una gran explosión se escuchó la cual derrumbó un edificio completo. Él chico miro expectante como la gente se quemaba viva mientras escapaban de una forma mísera, miraba como la piel de ellos se volvía roja viva, como la sangre salía de sus poros, la cara de los niños mientras se traumatizaban ante la expectante escena de gente en su calvario total ¿Los gritos? Música para sus oídos.

-Shinsuke-sama, el trabajo fue hecho con éxito.- dijo Matako.

-Así veo, bien hora de irse.- Dijo dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida –Matako, es mejor que comencemos el atentado hacía ese tal Shige-Shige.- dijo con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal.

-Como diga Shinsuke-Sama.- dijo dirigiéndose detrás de él.

Por otro lado se encontraba un sonriente Gintoki en la casa de su novia.

-Gintoki…levántate.- Dijo Tsukuyo vestida a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hay que ir a clases, Tama paso a dejarte el uniforme.- dijo arreglándose el cabello.

-¿Para qué te arreglas tanto? Solo vamos a la escuela- dijo el mirándola como se arreglaba el cabello.

-Siempre me arreglo tú eres el idiota por no darse cuenta de esto.- dijo apuntando hacia ella.

-Claro, claro.- dijo levantándose de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha. Cuando Gintoki termino su ducha, se fueron rápido a la estación para tomar el tren a la siguiente estación, el viaje estuvo tranquilo, hubieron una que otra miradas entre ellos, pero cuando llegaron a la siguiente estación una gran explosión los altero. Dos trenes fueron explotados completamente, la gente gritaba de dolor nuevamente, niños traumatizados, gente quemándose, lo único a lo que atino Gintoki a tomar a Tsukuyo y salir de ahí pero la entrada igual exploto, Gintoki alcanzo a girarse para que nada le sucediera a Tsukuyo. Lógico. Se escuchó una radio diciendo que nadie se moviera que estaban bajo un ataque terrorista, él hombre fue callado por lo que parecía ser un corte y se escuchó.

"_Atención asquerosos transeúntes, están bajo un ataque terrorista"_\- parecía ser la voz de una mujer.

_-Ya dijeron eso, ¿acaso eres lerda?-_ ahora era la voz de un muchacho, él parece que había golpeado en la cabeza a la chica.

_-¡CALLATE ANIMAL!-_ Volvió a ser la voz de la muchacha.

_-Presta eso, "Bien imbéciles la verdad vamos a explotarlos a todos"-_ dijo sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad, la gente rápidamente comenzó a desesperarse y como consecuencia a gritar. –_Pero… si entregan a Sakata Gintoki, no los mataremos a todos. Vez así se da una amenaza, lerda.-_ Dijo cortando el mensaje.

La gente empezó a gritarse la una a la otra "Tú eres Gintoki, cierto" y no faltaban los que empezaban a matarse los unos a los otros, Gintoki estaba buscando una forma rápida de escapar puesto que no podía ser cierto que la gente quisiera matarse sólo porque una extraña y poco convincente voz les dijera eso, es como sí le hicieran caso a un niño pequeño. Estúpido. Gintoki miraba a ella, la cual estaba serena, encontraron un pequeño lugar donde refugiarse de la turba furiosa que aunque no los perseguía puesto que nadie sabía quién era Gintoki, vamos no estamos en una película donde de la nada todos sabían quién era él. Eso lo tranquilizo mucho.

-¡¿TÚ ERES GINTOKI?!- le grito un tipo a Gintoki

-No lo sé, a lo mejor podrías ser tú- dijo Gintoki.

-¡No tú eres Gintoki!-

-Te dicen que no, Viejo ¿enserio quieres acusarme a mí?- estaba a punto de convencerlo hasta que.

-¡Danna!- grito un Yamazaki el cual venía corriendo hacía Gintoki, este simplemente se puso su frente azul.

-¿Quién eres chaval?- le pregunto a Zaki

-Soy Yamazaki, ¿Qué no me recuerda Danna?-

-Chaval… ¿Cómo se llama este hombre?- Pregunto el viejo.

-Él se llama Sakata Gintoki, claro.- dijo riéndose. ¡Imbécil! Lo arruinaste todo.

Una capa gruesa de humo cubrió todo.

-¿Así que tú eres Sakata Gintoki?- Pregunto un chico con cabello azul. –Espera… yo te conozco estabas en mi clase de Ingles, ¿Qué tal la vida?- pregunto de la nada.

-Difícil, unos tipos quieren matarte y ¿tú?-

-Nada más trabajando para un tipo que no me paga y escribe del asco, así qué decirte.- dijeron riendo ambos.

-Bien ahora son amigos de toda la vida, que bello, pero nos llevaremos esto…de nuevo.- Salió una chica con cabello rubio y dos pistolas una en cada mano. Tomo a Tsukuyo y Gintoki le pego un solo golpe a puño cerrado al chico con cabello azul que se hacía llamar Bansai. Este le devolvió el golpe igual de fuerte y prosiguieron así durante un largo rato, Gintoki no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad, hasta que Matako le dio un tiro en la pierna, Bansai se limpió la sangre y se llevó a Tsukuyo nuevamente con ellos. Gintoki se retorcía del dolor que sentía en estos momentos, no sabía que dolía más el dolor físico o emocional que sentía al ver como se llevaban a su chica por segunda vez delante de sus ojos, verla indefensa mientras ella forcejeaba para que no se la llevaran, Gintoki empezó a arrastrase pero la pérdida de sangre fue más y no lo tolero, por más que no quería él, perdió la conciencia.

El chico de cabello plateado despertó en la sala de hospital completamente sólo o eso pensaba al darse cuenta que había una cabeza pelirroja cuidándolo mientras él dormía, era Kagura, la cual a veces se iba a quedar con él, era como un segundo padre para ella, sí es muy joven para auto llamarse padre pero la verdad el de verdad la quería muchísimo.

-¡Gin-chan!- dijo gritando, mientras se paraba para gritarle a la enfermera que él se encontraba despierto. La enfermera vino corriendo a verlo, él se encontraba tranquilo, hasta que recordó lo de Tsukuyo, muchos recuerdos le vinieron a su cabeza en esos momentos, uno de ellos era como la diviso al ir a la escuela. Él siempre llegaba tarde pero ese día quiso hacer un cambio y llego temprano o relativamente temprano, así que alcanzaba a ver su revista semanal para hacer un poco más de tiempo y la vio, no tenía nada en particular pero hiso que le llamara la atención desde el primer momento. Ahora se encontraba sin ella, su mariposa había volado y ni siquiera con su propia voluntad, se sentía tan mísero qué ni siquiera tenía la mísera intención de mandar todo al carajo eh ir por ella, abandonar todo y morir en el intento, ¿acaso quería morir con ese peso enzima de él? No la única cosa que quería enzima de él era a Tsukuyo luego de que ella se disculpara por no haber forcejeado más. Se levantó, tomo su ropa y salió corriendo del hospital. No le importo a Kagura, no le importó a la enfermera, ni a la gente que empujo cuando corrió, él solo corrió, corrió y corrió nadie lo detuvo. Mientras corría iba pensando, está bien salir lastimado, pero quería a Tsukuyo a su lado. Hubo una explosión en el centro y corrió hacia ella, se adentró y se encontró cara a cara con Takasugi, el cual lo miro con una cara de desprecio muy grande.

-¿Vienes por tu chica?- El peso del cuerpo de Gintoki fue muy grande. Takasugi tras decir estas palabras mostro en pantallas que había en edificios una Tsukuyo completamente amordazada y dopada. –No le doy más de tres días, está muy drogada y no para de decir "Gintoki" – dijo burlándose.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con la mirada gacha

-Me quistaste a mi sensei, yo te quito a tu novia lo encuentro verdaderamente justo.- dijo riendo. Gintoki se abalanzo hacia él y le dio un golpe a puño cerrado, el cual Takasugi pudo evitar muy fácilmente, mientras que Takasugi le dio un golpe seco en el estómago, muy duro ya que este ya tenía heridas muy grandes y comenzó a vomitar sangre. Una bomba explotó tras Takasugi. Mandándolo a volar muy lejos, bueno no tanto. Zura igual tenía su fracción terrorista y sabía dónde y cuándo aparecería Takasugi.

Tres semanas después del funeral, Zura se encontraba en un puente tranquilamente y alguien se puso a su lado.

-¿Tienes la vida fácil? una linda chica, una casa, solo te faltan hijos.- Dijo Takasugi a su lado.

-No te veo angustiado por la muerte del sensei.-

-Fue como ver morir a mi padre, fue mejor padre de lo que mi viejo nunca será. Quiero matar a Gintoki el golpe final será este día en esta torre.- dijo dándole un papel con una nota.

-Shinsuke… Tu letra es horrible aun.- dijo este, pero Takasugi ya se había ido.

Y ahí estaban los tres discípulos de Shouyo para vengar la muerte de su maestro o simplemente matarse entre sí.

Gintoki quería a su chica.

Takasugi venganza.

Katsura quería que no cargaran más con ese peso solo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Mucho sin pasar por acá, realmente me siento en casa acá. Bueno creo que no se si alargue o acorte el fic, porque o si no quedaran muchas incógnitas y eso nunca me ha agradado.

Hay referencias a las canciones RUN y Butterfly de BTS, cabe decirles que mi bias es Suga, bueno eso no tenía nada de influencia pero me gusta decirlo. Escribí las partes bonitas con las canciones Boy in luv y Every Night, deberían escucharlas para que se sientan más unidos al fic.

-Alla-chan-


	10. Ella es mía

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

¿Cómo están? La verdad no tengo declaraciones para no haber actualizado durante muchos meses, pero simplemente tuve un bloqueo.

Tengo instagram ( .luz) y wattpad (AlienYeon) por si quieren saber que hago y quien soy o simplemente para saber que sigo viva.

**Natsu364: **Me gusta mucho la relación de Zura e Ikumatsu, para mi Katsura es uno de los personajes, no principal, pero si relevante de este fanfic ¿Por qué? Simple Katsura es el que siempre estaba ahí para Gintoki aunque no de una forma directa y el hecho de representar su relación con la mujer que ama y acá lo "salvo" por así decirlo es como darle un protagonismo importante a la trama. Kondo es policía ya que él tuvo que repetir dos veces el último año así que Kondo en este fanfic tiene entre veinte y veintiún años de edad.

No los aburro con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Gintama, no es mío es de Hideaki Sorachi. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten]

-Alla-chan-

* * *

Y ahí se encontraban ellos tres, la tensión se sentía completamente en el lugar, las miradas de odio se veía en cada uno de ellos, Takasugi tenía una mirada vacía aunque todos pensaran que tenía una mirada llena de odio y rencor, solo se podía ver como estaba completamente vacía, hueca…muerta. Gintoki tenía una mirada ansiosa, firme y con un aire de súper héroe, pero también se podía ver el dolor tanto físico como emocional que estaba sintiendo. Zura igual tenía una mirada ansiosa la cual se dirigía a cada uno de ellos, no tenía la intención de pelear como ellos, él quería hacer que el peso de ambos se bajara un poco de sus hombros eran amigos ¿no? Suspiro cansadamente y rompió el silencio frío y denso de la situación.

-Podríamos simplemente arreglar esto con un juego de _Uno_ soy increíblemente bueno eso.- dijo Zura sacando su mazo de cartas de debajo de la manga, Gintoki miro con cara de póker a Zura, mientras que Takasugi miro con cara de pocos amigos a Zura, no solo había aparecido para interrumpir su venganza, si no que se ponía a hacer tonterías. .

-¿No ves la situación en la que no encontramos?- dijo Gintoki con la vena ya marcada, mientras que la tensión del momento se iba apagando, siempre de alguna forma entre los tres lograban estar en algo llamado comodidad.

-Gintoki… ¿Estas celoso porque eres verdaderamente malo en este juego cierto?- dijo Zura sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, mientras empezaba a barajar el mazo de cartas con una habilidad, lo cierto era que el tiempo que estuvo con Ikumatsu aprendió a barajar las cartas para sorprenderla. Takasugi se sintió insultado por la situación. La cual comenzaba a ser agradable. Y dijo con un tono frío.

-No tengo tiempo para perder contigo, Gintoki te enviare el lugar para hacer el trueque.- dijo Takasugi dándole la espalda a punto de marcharse, pero una piedra que paso rosando el pómulo izquierdo dejando un leve rastro de calor, el ojo de Takasugi quedo muy abierto del impacto que había tenido, así que se lo está tomando enserio. Pensó. Y también sonrió de lado.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado hijo de perra.- la piedra la había lanzado Gintoki y lo miro con los ojos más fríos que la vista de Takasugi se lo permitía. Incluso este había dudado un momento de lo que acababa de presenciar, nunca lo vio tan frío en todos los años que se conocían.

-Ya te dije que no voy a perder mi tiempo con estos idiotas.- dijo mirando con desprecio a Zura y a Gintoki de paso, pero sobre todo a Zura.

-Sí no querías perder tu tiempo ¿Qué haces acá?- dijo Gintoki con la mirada oscura. Gintoki le había dado en el blanco al muchacho del cabello violeta, la mirada de Gintoki se empezaba a poner cálida nuevamente.

-La verdad, quería tener una pelea contigo, pero apareció este imbécil y arruino todo.- dijo acercándose hacia Gintoki y apunto a Zura, Y le metió un papel en la chaqueta que este llevaba de una forma muy disimulada. –Te veo ahí, lleva tu espada.- dijo susurrándole casi en la oreja.

-¡No me susurres! ¡Eres raro!- dijo Gintoki mientras disimuladamente asentía con la mirada.

-Bien, raro o no…te ganare de todas las formas posibles.- Antes de que Gintoki pudiera decir algo, una capa fuerte y densa de humo cubrió la visión de ambos, y cuando se disipo Takasugi se había disipado con ella.

-Mierda, se fue. ¡Todo es tu culpa!- dijo gritándole a Zura.

-No quería que pelearas con él con esas heridas, deja de cargar el peso tu solo, eres mi amigo ¿no? Debería aprender a compórtame como uno alguna vez en mi vida.- dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Deberías…- dijo Gintoki mirando el papel, con una pésima caligrafía la cual decía el lugar y la hora donde se iban a encontrar.

-Ve cuando te sientas mejor o si no, no podrás salvar a tu rubia.- dijo Zura mientras caminaba hacia otro lugar.

Gintoki se dirigió nuevamente a su casa, donde estaba Kagura esperándolo, este ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la niña, el hecho de que alguien le contara sus dramas lo hacía sentir casi pleno, Kagura lo hacía ahora que tenía algo con el hermano de Mitsuba…mierda nunca se había puesto a pensar que tenía mucho peso en su espalda y que lo arriesgaría todo por ¿ella? Claro que sí. Gintoki hablo con Kagura hasta el anochecer y se dirigió hacía el muelle donde sería el trueque que tendría con Takasugi.

Mientras caminaba se fue fijando en todo lo que había a su alrededor las calles, las sensaciones y todo lo que le recordara a su rubia. No solo a ella si no que a todos, tenía una larga, larga listo tras él. Desde Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Tama, Otose llegando a Tsukuyo.

¿Cuándo el peso de su espalda había crecido de una forma estratosférica?

Diviso el lugar de encuentro y simplemente el aura que emanaba el lugar era simplemente tensa, desde odio, ira y desesperación. Por alguna razón la cual él no conocía la razón la cual Takasugi no llegaba, antes en la escuela él era muy puntual.

-Gintoki…veo que llegas temprano- dijo una voz detrás del sujeto con permanente natural.

-Y tú siempre llegas muy tarde- respondió. El muchacho de cabello violeta y con el ojo vendado chasqueó los dedos y apareció Banzai con su rubia, la cual estaba amordazada y con los ojos vendados. La escena contemplada por los ojos de Gintoki era simplemente horripilante, su sangre se heló y a la hirvió de una forma que él nunca lo hubiera pensado y de un movimiento limpio saco su espada (de madera) y ataco a Takasugi el cual no se inmuto defenderse con su espada. Estaban frente a frente veían los ojos del otro. Los ojos color jade de Takasugi y los ojos color sangre de Gintoki chocando frente a frente igual que las espadas, no se sabía con exactitud quien era el que estaba ejerciendo la mayor cantidad de fuerza en la espada del otro, lo único que sabían era que ninguno se tenía permitido perder; la razón era simple, una era orgullo y la otra protección.

En el movimiento ágil de Takasugi logro separar cuerpos y uso su diestra para intentar darle un corte limpio en el abdomen a Gintoki, este simplemente y con dificultad logro bloquear el golpe que le había proporcionado. Gintoki con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba utilizo su zurda para contraatacar a Takasugi. Él cual simplemente lo bloqueo pero esta vez con un poco de dificultad, era como si él se volviera más fuerte que antes, como si aprendiera el patrón de sus movimientos como si ya no tuviera ganas de seguir peleando puesto que él en su interior, mente y alma sabía que iba a perder de una forma humillante. Sabía que nunca iba a poner ganarle. Sabía que la espada que tenía clavada en su pecho (la cual se estaba desangrando de una forma grotesca), nunca se dio cuenta el momento en que él clavó la punta en su pecho. Simplemente sentía el cómo su cuerpo se ponía tenso y caía como peso muerto al piso.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Gintoki levantándolo. –Tienes gente que te necesita y ¿te dedicas a morir de esta forma?-

-Déjame morir en paz.- dijo Takasugi, el cual fue entregado a Banzai quien estaba igual de herido.

Gintoki caminó lentamente hacia Tsukuyo, esa imagen se le hacía demasiado familiar y común, sentía como si siempre tendría que ir a salvarla. El problema era que de repente todo se fue a negro y ya no tuvo idea de nada.

Sentía una paz demasiado grande, calma, no le debía nada a nadie. No. No murió simplemente mantenía un estado de paz llamado desmayo.

-Gin-chan-

Sentía que podía morir y no le importaba dejar a todos a su paso.

-Gin-chan-

Podía.

-Gintoki-

Dejar.

-Gin-chan-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya estoy despierto!- se levantó de golpe para ver a Kagura, Shinpachi y a Otose viéndolo en la parte de atrás de la cama. Los cuales se lanzaron a abrazarlo. –Déjenme montón de homúnculos- dijo mientras tironeaba y sonreía de una forma involuntaria que a la vez es voluntaria. Llego la hora en que terminaban las visitas y el quedó solo con muchas cajas de leche de fresa.

-Se veían animados hoy- dijo una voz al otro lado de la cortina a su lado, una voz que él conocía y su corazón palpitó al sentirla.

-Siempre son así, a veces peor-

-Hinowa no quiere venir a verme, dijo que le daría un ataque-

-A mi debería darme un ataque, siempre te metes en problemas-

-Siento que no he ido nunca a clases-

-Lo mismo siento, bueno igual la vieja nos dejará graduarnos-

-¿Sí?-

-Solo tendré que ser maestro de esa escuela- ella dio como respuesta una linda carcajada –No te rías, es enserio-

-Lo sé, aun así me da mucha risa-

-¿Te he dicho que te ríes muy bonito?- él miró la cortina.

-Nunca-

-Te ríes bonito-

-¿Sabes? Nos están oyendo detrás de la puerta- dijo ella

-Lo sé, también lo sé-.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

No hay lista de canciones pero solo les digo que escuchen la canción Butterfly de Beast.

-Alla-chan-


End file.
